Nuevos Héroes
by CrazyloveTT
Summary: Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura, se enfentan a un enemigo el cual los envía a una dimensión, ellos conocen a una ex-heroína, quien los ayudará. CAP. 6 ¡ARRIBA!
1. Otra dimensión

**Disclamer: Naruto y los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto y a DC comics; así como la liga de la justicia, los X-men y Ben-10, los cuales se mencionaran en mi fic**

**Apreciados lectores, pediré que respeten mi fic, mis ideas etc.; y envíen reviews para que me den ideas y/u opiniones.**

Nuevos héroes

Otra dimensión

Después de una guerra en Konoha, todo parecía marchar bien, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura eran un equipo de nuevo, a Sakura ya no le interesaba Sasuke y quedaron como amigos.

Un extraño, entro a la aldea ya que estaba en reconstrucción, paseaba buscando algo en especial.

-¡Hola! Sakura, ¿te enteraste de que Gaara y su equipo vendrán?

-Claro Naruto

-¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no sentía tanta paz y tranquilidad

-Tienes razón y espero que la aldea se reconstruya muy pronto

-La Hokague quiere vernos.-dijo un chico con cabellos azabache

-Que querrá ahora la abuela

**En la oficina de la Hokague…**

-¡Escuchen ustedes tres, el pergamino sagrado, lo robaron y es su misión traerlo de regreso!- Al parecer estaba muy alterada

-¿Dónde buscamos?-como siempre Naruto

-¡No sé pero vallan ya!- Gritó Tsunade molesta

**En el bosque de Konoha**

Los tres chicos corrían por el bosque hasta que Sakura estaba a punto de ser atacada, ella esquivo las armas, se prepararon para pelear, pero de pronto el atacante logró reacciona y se detuvo.

-¡Gaara! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sentí la presencia de un extraño ser

-Debe ser el que buscamos Gaara en don… ¡Cuidado!- Sakura empujó a todos ya que iba a ser golpeados por una especie de chakra, la figura atacante tenía un traje raro, su rosto estaba cubierto por una capa color café.

-¿Quién eres tú?-el tipo solo sonrió y ataco, lanzaba bolas de chakra, los cuatro jóvenes los esquivaban

Una pelea increíble ya que solo observaban a su rival que no utilizaba ningún movimiento con las manos para atacar, todos gastando chakra hasta quedar agotados, el rival era muy fuerte.

El extraño empezó a pronunciar algunas palabras como si fuera un hechizo, de repente muchas ondas de energía los atacaron, eran demasiado poderosas y rasgaban sus ropas, de tras del ladrón se abrió un tipo portal.

-Son tan patéticos…. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo de jugar con niños.-como sabrán todos Naruto se levantó y provocó que el hechizó saliera mal, el portal se agrando a 1 km., y con se llevó todo a otra dimensión.

**En una gran ciudad.**

-¡Auch!, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-¡Naruto!

-Sakura… ¿en dónde estamos?-

-No lo sé, ¿has visto a los demás?-Fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte sonido, ya que estaban a media calle y un auto los iba a golpear

-¡Sakura no!- la chica con algo de energía logro golpear a esa máquina desconocida para ellos-Sera mejor que vallamos a un lugar seguro

Lo que no sabían es que eran observados por otros seres, más bien humanos sorprendidos de la fuerza da la peli rosa.

-Sakura, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Y los demás? ¿Hago demasiadas preguntas?

-No lo sé, tampoco lo sé, si, no lo sé y si.- Sakura respondió a todas las preguntas de rubio.- será mejor que investiguemos y buscar a Gaara y Sasuke

**En otro lado de la misma ciudad cerca de una playa**

Un chico pelirrojo despertaba, muy adolorido debo añadir.

_-donde… que pasó-_ pensaba Gaara

-Estas en una ciudad llamada Jump City, y no se qué te allá pasado

El chico se sorprendió al ver a una chica encapuchada. Su capa de color azul cubría su rostro, por lo cual no lograba identificarla.

-¿Quién eres?

-Buena pregunta ¿quién soy yo?- Buscabas a alguien, son tus amigos, las cuatro nuevas auras que se sienten, por cierto demasiado fuertes, te puedo ayudar a encontrarlos

-¿Eres una ninja rastreadora?

-Ninja ¿qué?

-Me refiero a que si puedes rastrear el chakra de otras personas

-Algo así creo, yo le llamaría aura, de igual forma ¿aceptas mi ayuda?- el chico le convendría una ayuda así ya que estaba en clara desventaja, miró a la chica unos instantes

-Está bien.-Dijo de forma seca

-Muy bien, espera-Se puso en posición de para meditar-Azarath Metrion Zinthos.- pronunció la chica. Después de unos cuantos minutos

-He localizado a uno el más cercano, está en el bosque a unos kilómetros de aquí, y los otros en el centro de Jump City.

**En una tienda**

Un chico de cabello y ojos azabache, escuchaba el radio de la tienda en donde se encontraba

"_Todos recordarán que hace algunos meses se creó la llamada ALIANZA, en donde todos los héroes del mundo se unieron para proteger a la humanidad de aquí y otras dimensiones, este grupo está conformado por héroes famosos, y equipos de los mismos como La Liga de la Justicia, los X-men, uno que se hacen llamar plomeros y por supuesto Los Jóvenes Titanes…."_

El chico solo escuchaba atentamente para poder informarse sobre su sitió, le sorprendió un poco la nota ya que en la ciudad se notaba más seguridad, varios humanos volando, otros sacaban fuego, otros con súper fuerza, en fin diversos poderes.

"…_Pero según la ALIANZA esta ciudad peligra ya que, según cada líder de cada grupo de héroes, decreto que la titán Raven, si amigos ella, era peligrosa para la humanidad por su poder, nos aclararon que la buscarían por toda la ciudad, se cree que aún no ha cruzado ninguna frontera. Para los nuevos, sus características son cabello y ojos violetas, no se sabe cómo todo esto paso pero de heroína paso a ser una de las villanas más peligrosas y buscadas…."_

Sasuke pensó que con eso era más que suficiente, esa nota le recordaba sus días de criminal y de cómo a esa chica la perseguían al igual que los Akatsukis. Cuando salió se encontró con Gaara

-¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó sin vacilar

-Se podría decir que nos está ayudando

-Suficiente vamos por los demás.- a la chica le incomodaba estar así y que todo mundo la viera

Los tres caminaron y en el camino no dijeron nada hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio

-Y tú sabes sobre los "héroes".-La chica sonrió al escuchar el tono de sarcasmo en la palabra héroes

-Solo puedo decir que se toman LA VIDA Y TODO DEMASIADO ENSERIO.-al parecer a la chica no les agradaban-mire, no son ellos.-señaló a un rubio y a una peli rosa.

-Mira Naruto son Sasuke y Gaara… ¿Eh? ¡Naruto!-Sakura vio que su compañero corrió hasta tirar a la encapuchada

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¡Confiesa tu eres el tipo que nos atrapo en esta lugar!

-Naruto.-Llamó Sasuke-En primera no es él, es ella y segundo su capa es diferente

-¿Qué?-Observo a su víctima, se avergonzó y la ayudo a pararse.- lo lamento

-Si…-la chica se espantó al ver como dos héroes se le acercaban

-Será mejor que te dejes de juegos, solo entrégate.-Un chico y una chica de 15 años se acercaron

-No lo haré, ustedes no se rinden ¿cierto?

Los que se acercaron no eran nada más y nada menos que Ben y Gwen, formaban parte del grupo de los plomeros.

-Será mejor que la ataquemos Ben.-Gwen preparaba su energía en su mano y Ben seleccionaba un alíen, atacaron sin más no poder sin importarles a la presencia de los nuevos chicos. Pero Ben y Gwen fueron sorprendidos por una gran bola de arena, que se transformó en un escudo irrompible.

En lo que Gaara mantenía el escudo la chica se paraba, sin pensarlo dos veces huyeron del lugar

Se aseguraron de estar demasiado lejos.

-Lamento eso pero…

-Un minuto eso es porque tú eres Raven ¿o me equivoco?-El Uchiha estaba más que seguro

-Sí, creo que les tendré que explicar todo pero no aquí

**Fin del primer cap. Dejen reviews y opinen por favor, hasta la proxima**


	2. Quién soy yo

**Estoy de nuevo y aquí el siguiente cap.**

**Nuevos héroes**

**Quién soy yo**

Los nuevos chicos caminaban siguiendo a Raven, ella los llevo a lo que ahora era su hogar, en medio del bosque, parecían estar perdidos, Raven se detuvo en cierto punto y concentro su energía, de repente apareció un lugar grande, parecido al de una base, pero esta ni era tan grande para llamar la atención, ni tan pequeña para tener algunas habitaciones.

Entraron por los pasillos, la decoración era algo gótica, todo estaba oscuro, pero Raven con sus poderes encendió velas que estaban en las paredes.

Llagaron a lo que parecía ser una sala, donde la chica los invito a sentarse. Se bajó la capa dejando ver su rostro. Su cabello y ojos violetas y su piel pálida.

-Deben estar cansados, ¿gustan algo de comer?

-No gracias estamos bien

-Bien, no sé por dónde empezar, así que pueden empezar a cuestionar

-Muy bien, creo que empezare yo.-dijo Sasuke –Primero, tengo entendido que eras una Titán, pero, cuéntanos toda tu historia

-De acuerdo, se puede decir, nací en una dimensión llamada Azarath, pero por algunos motivos me enviaron a la Tierra…-Raven se vio interrumpida por Sasuke

-¿Y esos motivos serían?

-Espera, déjame seguir.- Raven no sabía por qué pero les tenía mucha confianza a pesar de haberlos conocido hace poco-Se supone, en mi dimensión, estaba destinada a destruir el mundo, ya que mi padre era un Demonio.

Al decir esto último Naruto se sorprendió y abrió los ojos un poco.

-Cuando llegue a la Tierra, conocí a los titanes, primero éramos 5 integrantes, mis compañeros y amigos nuestro líder Robin, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg; juntos formamos el grupo.

Los cuatro jóvenes escuchaban atentamente cada palabra.

-Como les mencione, según una profecía destruiría la Tierra, cuando eso ocurrió, mis amigos me rescataron y me ayudaron a salvar a la Tierra. Todo iba bien pero unos locos llamados "La Hermandad del mal" querían controlar la Tierra, así que nuestro deber era detenerlos, la lucha duro un tiempo en el cual encontramos a otros héroes, y nos mantuvimos en contacto, Los Titanes crecieron; ganamos la batalla y el mundo a salvo.- la peli violeta sonrió al recordar esos días.

-¿Y cómo es que ahora te persiguen?- A Sakura le sorprendía que lo hicieran después de que ayudo a salvar al mundo

-Bueno, existen muchos grupos de héroes, y su deber es mantener el universo a salvo, esos días eran tranquilos, ya que no había tanto peligro y La Liga de la Justicia, uno de esos grupos, organizo una fiesta celebrando los triunfos obtenidos, invitaron a TODOS los héroes, días después se llamó a todos los Líderes de cada grupo, donde creyeron que era mejor unir fuerzas, y se creó "La Alianza".

-Pero aún no dices por qué te persiguen.-Raven se quedó mirando a Naruto quien había hecho la pregunta.

_Flash Back_

_Robin y Raven fueron enviados a una convención donde se llamaron a los líderes de la alianza, llegando, Raven espero afuera de la sala._

_-No tardaré.-Dijo Robin_

_-No te preocupes, aquí te espero.-Raven miró a su alrededor y notó que cada líder venía con un acompañante._

_Cansada de esperar sentada y sin que nadie la viera, fue a pasear por el lugar, los pasillos eran elegantes, de hecho todo ahí lo era, se encontró con puertas donde, de seguro habían cosas como archivos, noticias, tecnología, etc._

_Una puerta estaba entre abierta, así que ella pudo observar que era la sala donde se encontraba la supuesta junta, pero ese momento fue el que arruinaría su vida, ya que de los diálogos logro oír lo siguiente:_

_-¡No lo puedo permitir, es de mi equipo y la conozco mejor que ustedes!_

_-Pero entiende, ella es un peligro para la humanidad, y nuestro deber es evitar que su parte demoniaca emerja, eso sería un gran peligro.-Se oyó la voz de uno de los fundadores de la Liga con una "S" en su pecho_

_-Yo creo que debería haber una solución más pacífica, sin herirla.- proponía el profesor X_

_-Pero tardaría, y no podemos darnos ese lujo.-Al parecer a Max Tennison lo habían convencido_

_Para Raven eso era más que suficiente, solo quería salir de inmediato de ahí, como se les ocurría, acaso es que no valían sus buenas acciones._

_Antes de que cruzara la puerta, uno de los miembros de los X-men la detuvo, era reconocido por qué de sus ojos lanzaba rayos._

_-Lo siento pero no podemos permitir que nadie salga.-Raven gracias a su poder le leyó la mente, la verdad era que solamente ELLA no debía salir, esto la inquieto más, y con odio y desprecio, si más bien eso era lo que opinaba de los "defensores de la justicia"_

_No perdió ningún momento y ataco, muchos al ver el acto, intentaron detenerla, pero ella perdió control de sus emociones, y de repente un gran cuervo de energía negra, después la misma energía golpeo la mente de todos los presentes._

_Raven intentó controlarse, pero para pronto ya era demasiado tarde, todos estaban por lo menos inconscientes del impacto, lo mejor era escapar._

_Flash Back End_

-Y así sucedió todo.-Aunque lo ocultará, en su voz se identificaba un tono de melancolía –Pueden quedarse aquí

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?

-La verdad, están en peligro con esos farsantes de héroes

-De que peligramos

-No los conozco ni sé de sus poderes, pero sus auras llaman la atención, y si ellos lo notan, de seguro les harán lo que a mi.-Ella volteo a ver la hora- disculpen, debo irme, tardaré así que si se es ofrece algo, tómenlo y pueden elegir habitación.-Con eso sale.

-Bueno, ella se ve que es buena chica

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sakura

-Pero no debemos confiarnos, apenas la conocemos y es una criminal

-¿Acaso no escuchaste? ¡La están acusando injustamente Gaara!

-Lo sé, pero una persona mala es capaz de todo.-Ante esto último Sasuke se levantó y se dispuso a escoger primero una habitación

-Sasuke ¿A dónde vas?-Sakura noto el comportamiento de su amigo

-Las mejores habitaciones se acaban rápido.-Fue su única respuesta, y sin pensarlo lo siguieron levantándose rápido.

* * *

**En una torre en forma de T**

-¡Robin!-entra corriendo una peli roja a la sala principal

-¿Qué sucede Star?

-Dos de los plomeros, Ben y Gwen, vieron a Raven

-¿Dónde están?- Preguntó algo alterado

-No tardan en llegar.- él solo se quedó pensativo

-Robin, aún no logró entender, por qué la sigues buscando, se ha declarado que es mala

-Star, ¡cómo puedes decir eso!, es nuestra amiga, y no dejaré que la dañen, juro por mi vida encontrarla.- A Star le daban algo de celos, la puerta se abrió

-¿Saben algo de ella?- se dirige a los plomeros alterado

-Tranquilo, lo que pasa es que tiene nuevos amigos

-Y sintiendo su energía, no son de aquí, y cuentan con una fuerza superior

-Tendremos que dar alerta en ese caso Robin

-No Star, ¿En dónde la vieron?

-En el centro, yo creo que la energía sigue, tal vez podamos localizarla.-Propuso Gwen

-¿Qué estamos esperando?

-¿Ahora? No, es muy tarde

-Ben tiene razón, según tengo entendido su energía es oscura al igual que su vestimenta, y nos atacaría.-Aunque Gwen no lo admitiera si le asustaba Raven

-Basta, estás hablando como si ella fuera un… un…

-¡Es un demonio!-Entro a la sala Terra, Chico Bestia y Cyborg

-¡No creo que sea correcto juzgarla por su pasado!

-Lo lamentamos Robin pero ella no es más del equipo.-Chico Bestia, otro de los muchos que estaban en su contra de su propio equipo.

Todos salieron de la sala a excepción de Cyborg

-Te preocupa mucho

-Al igual que a ti

-Ella siempre fue como mi hermana menor, y lo sabes

-Simplemente, tenemos que aclarar todo

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero mírate no haz descansado bien.-Dijo tranquilamente el mitad maquina

-¡¿Cómo puedo hacerlo con este problema?-A Robin le desconcertaba el comentario

-No lo notas pero todos se preocupan por ti, mira, mañana iremos a buscar a Raven, todos lo harán para llevarla a prisión, pero no lo lograrán si la encontramos primero. Tendrá que descansar si quieres ser el primero en encontrarla.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.- se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

* * *

**En la guarida secreta de Raven**

Raven iba llegando, se preparó su cotizado té, y subió a lo que ahora era su azotea, se relajó y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-Te ocurre algo.-Pregunto con su tono de voz frío

-Solo no podía dormir.-Salió de las sombras un rubio- ¿Estás pensando en tus amigos?- ella no respondió

-Sientes que los traicionaste, y que no te volverán a aceptar.-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Ellos si perdonan a los traidores, no puedo creer que después de que nunca les falle, ahora desconfíen en mí; y en ella que si nos traiciono ahora no lo hagan

-¿Quién es "ella"?- Nuevamente no hubo respuesta-Vamos puedes contar con migo.- la ánimo regalándole una sonrisa cálida

-De acuerdo.-No sabía el por qué pero ellos la hacían sentir cómoda a pesar de haberse conocido.- Su nombre era Terra, y formo parte del equipo, todos confiamos en ella, pero nos traiciono, al final ella nos salvó, pero como su poder era manipular la Tierra, su sacrificio tuvo costo y se convirtió en piedra. Antes de que se formara la Alianza, ella volvió, al parecer se había liberado, todos la aceptaron

-Adivinare, tu no lo hiciste.-solo asintió, solo se quedó mirando a la nada.-Bueno, un traidor se puede cambiar.- En ese momento Naruto pensó en Sasuke-Si son tus amigos deberán apoyarte sin importar que

-Solo quiero ayudarlos, porque no lo saben, pero están en peligro, he sentido un mal más grande…

-¡Déjame ayudar!-Naruto dijo con entusiasmo y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa

-Agradezco tu ayuda, pero tus amigos…-Naruto la interrumpió

-No hay problema, yo los convenzo

-Lo aprecio, de verdad, ¿Pero por qué lo harías?-La expresión de Naruto paso de alegre a serio.

-Tú dijiste que eras hija de un demonio, y tienes miedo de herir a quienes amas

-¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Somos iguales, para proteger mi mundo, sellaron a un demonio llamado Kyubi, y es un pesar, siempre lo fue.- Raven se sorprendió

-Veo que no pueden dormir

-¡Sakura!

-No los culpo, Naruto has de estar preocupado porque nadie de Konoha sabe de qué estamos aquí.-_ Konoha _pensó Raven- Y tu Raven por lo de tus amigos

-Sakura, debemos ayudarla

-Naruto te apoyo, pero sabes lo que pensarán los demás

-Hay que intentar ¿no?

-De acuerdo.-Raven se sentía como en casa.

Esos chicos eran raros, como solían llamarla, pero quien le impresionaba era Naruto

-Toda esta plática me dio sueño.-Raven se levantó-creo que me iré a dormir, mañana tendremos tiempo de hablar

-Raven tienes razón, yo me iré a descansar

-Igual yo.-Naruto dijo bostezando

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Raven.- dijeron los dos al unísono

_Tendré que investigar más sobre ellos_se decía en la cabeza la chica gótica, después de todo eran impresionantes.

**Bien ¿que les pareció?**

**Alex: Gracias por comentar, espero que te siga gustando, si gustas puedes darme opiniones, y sobre mi fic de "Hecho para mi" tardará un poco el segundo cap., ya que el de esta historia, solo me faltaba poco para terminar el capítulo 2**

**Gracias!**


	3. ¿De dónde vienen?

**Nuevos Héroes**

**¿De dónde vienen?**

Raven inquieta, no podía dormir, así que uso sus poderes para entrar en la mente de sus huéspedes, tenía que conocerlos mejor para ayudarlos, le inquietaba algo.

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos.- Pronunció Raven

De inmediato su espíritu abandonó su cuerpo, dirigiéndose primero en busca de la habitación de Naruto, la cual estaba en frente de la suya.

Entró para encontrar a un Naruto roncando y durmiendo tranquilamente, Raven sonrió al ver al chico de esa manera, ¿de verdad no le preocupaba estar lejos del hogar?

Sin perder el tiempo, se metió en su mente, en ella vio tantas cosas y recuerdos…

_-¡Me convertiré en el quinto Hokague! –Gritaba con entusiasmo un niño de más o menos 6 o 7 años._

_-¡En tus sueños, idiota!- A parecer muchos niños se burlaban de él_

_La escena cambió._

_Tres niños, uno de cabello negro, y una niña peli-rosa; y el rubio que estaba atado a un tronco_

_-Está bien, entonces, han aprobado el examen.-decía un muchacho ya grande de cabellos platinados y una máscara que solo cubría su boca._

_Otra escena_

_-Juro que te protegeré Sakura_

_-Se lo que sientes, es horrible verdad el sentimiento de estar solo, lo sé… estuve ahí, en ese frío y solitario lugar. Pero ahora hay personas más importantes - dos chico peleaban, al parecer ambos cansados y sangrando de sus frentes._

_-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué harías algo por todos menos por ti?_

_-Porque ellos, me salvaron, me rescataron de mi soledad. Son mis amigos, me importan más ellos que yo mismo, y no dejaré que nada ni nadie los lastime._

_Dejando ese recuero entró a otro en el que Naruto y Sasuke peleaban en una cascada._

_Y así sucesivamente, recuerdo de dolor, otros tristes, alegres; hasta que Raven encontró algo interesante_

_Naruto, convirtiéndose en un demonio, y capaz de atacar a Sakura._

Raven salió de la cabeza de Naruto creyendo que eso era suficiente.

-Ese demonio… al parecer no somos tan diferentes Naruto.-Salió y se dirigió a la recamara de Sakura a lado de la de Naruto.

En sus recuerdos:

_Una niña pequeña llorando y otra rubia se le acerco._

_-¿Por qué lloras?, Hey tu eres la niña nueva ¿no? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Haruno Sakura.-dijo casi en un susurro_

_-¿Qué? Más fuerte casi no te oigo_

_-¡Haruno Sakura!_

_-Así está mejor_

_Cambió de escena_

_-Eres una inútil Sakura, tus compañeros van a morir y tú no harás nada.-esos eran sus pensamientos, ya que eran atacados y ella se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, una chica la sujetaba de sus cabellos._

_Un cuadro le sorprendió, era Sasuke y Sakura, ella parecía estar muy mal ya que él se iba._

_-¡No te vayas!- Sasuke apareció de tras de ella_

_-Sakura… gracias.-golpeo levemente a la chica y esta cayó en un profundo sueño_

_Después otro pensamiento de ella_

_-Mírate Sakura, eres patética… Naruto y Sasuke siempre te salvaban, tu no hiciste nada por ellos; eres un estorbo para las misiones._

_La imagen de Sakura caminando por uno pasillos, toco una puerta._

_-Adelante.-la voz vino de adentro.-Sakura Haruno _

_-Sí, Tsunade-sama. Quiero ser su aprendiz, y estoy dispuesta a entrenar duro._

_Otros recuerdos pasaban Y Raven comprendió de su habilidad en curar heridas_

"_Valla Sakura, sí que tienes agallas" A Raven le sorprendía la chica_

_La siguiente mente: Gaara, otra habitación a lado_

_Lo primero que vio, solo a un niño llorando, ese llanto se convirtió de repente en una tormenta de odio y rencor._

_-¡No segaran mi existencia!-Gritaba con odio._

_De repente vio el recuerdo que había pasado con Naruto, el de los dos chicos sangrando de sus frentes._

Por último le quedaba la habitación de lados suya, Sasuke.

_Lo único que encontró, otro niño llorando por sus papás muertos; otra imagen de él odiando a su hermano; demasiados recuerdos horribles; que Raven salió de su cabeza de golpe._

Cuando llego a su cuerpo, respiro agitadamente, no podía creer el pasado de cada uno de ellos, gracias a su empatía sentía todas las emociones de sus recuerdos, lo cual le afecto.

-Demasiado por un día.- Dijo Raven- Pero al menos ya sé algo de ellos.- y con esto se preparó para dormir.

* * *

**Día siguiente en un satélite llamado Atalaya**

Una maga mejor conocida como Zatanna, buscaba a los fundadores de la Liga, solo se dirigía a una sala de discusiones.

-Zatanna ¿Para qué nos has reunido?-Pregunto el caballero de la noche

-Bueno, de seguro muchos seres mágicos lo notaron, pero he sentido nuevas energías; demasiado fuertes, pero hay dos de ella tenebrosas como la de Raven

-Crees que conozcan a Raven

-lo dudo… al parecer no son de ningún planeta o dimensión que conozcamos; es como si su dimensión nadie la conociera

-En ese caso hay que dar alerta a los demás.- Ordenó John

-Yo creo que eso sería muy imprudente, los alteraríamos, aparte no sabemos de donde vengan y si les podemos ganar.- dijo Chica Halcón

-Yo opino que deberíamos investigar primero.-repuso Flash

-entonces que esperamos, empecemos en el centro de Jump City.-Ordeno Superman

* * *

**En la guarida de Raven**

Sakura se levantó primero y se arregló, noto que alguien estaba en el comedor

-Buenos días Raven

-Hola Sakura

-¿Pudo preguntar algo?

-Sí, supongo

-¿Qué tipo de Jutsus usas?

-¿Jutsus?

-Sí técnicas, que es lo que pues hacer

-Bueno, aquí se la llamaría poderes, y yo puedo mover objetos con la mente, tengo poderes para levitar, cambiar cuerpo, curación y tele transportación

-Wow, ¿Cómo mueves los objetos?

-Por medio de las emociones, para no descontrolarme tengo que meditar

-Por eso tienes más control

-Así es, ¿Pero qué hay de ti?

-Se podría decir que tengo súper fuerza y soy cuerpo médico; para usar mi fuerza o curar a personas, necesito concentrar chakra en la mano

-Y… tus compañeros, supongo que también deben concentrar el chakra

-Exacto, el chakra es la fuente de todo nuestro poder

-Hola chicas.-Los demás iban llegando

-Buenos días Naruto

-Yo… quiero decirles sobre algo… en realidad quien los envió a esta dimensión fueron seres con poderes mágicos

-¿La magia existe Raven?

-Al menos aquí y en otras dimensiones

-¿Y cómo regresaremos?- cuestionó Gaara

-Ese es un problema, tendría que investigar sobre el hechizo; pero no están en cualquier parte, y con eso de que los "héroes" me están cazando, será complicado

-Bueno Raven te lo prometí.- dijo Naruto- Chicos yo creo que lo justo sería que la ayudemos en cuanto a su problema y ella nos regresa a casa

-Naruto, tienes razón, pero esto podría tardar mucho

-Gaara, un ninja no deja a nadie solo

-Naruto, la acabamos de conocer

-No importa Sasuke, debo recordarles que ella fue quien nos ayudó; en esta ciudad hay muchas cosas nuevas

-No sean y tan egoístas.-reprochó Sakura

Los chicos se veían sin opción

-Parase que el silencio es un si-dijo Sakura

-Como sea; creo que me iré a entrenar

-Sasuke solo trata de no llamara la atención, el lugar es algo pequeño.-advirtió Raven, el solo asintió

-Am, creo que yo igual iré ¿Vienes Gaara?

-Si.-todos los chicos salieron dejando a las mujeres solas de nuevo

-Sakura, debo pedirte algo

-Lo que quieras Raven

-Dijiste que eras médico, y tu energía es fuerte ¿Me podrás enseñar algo de medicina?

-¡Claro Raven!-Sakura la jaló del brazo- Ven, primero debemos encontrar algún animal herido

* * *

**Torre T**

-Necesito que todos estén preparados, hoy iremos a buscar a Raven

-Robin, Kevin va allegar hoy, él nos acompañará en la misión.-recordó Gwen

-¿A qué hora llega su compañero?

-No tarda, pero necesitaremos mucha ayuda en esta misión

-¡NO! Lo que ustedes quieren es atacarla

-Amigo Robin, parece que tú no has entendido la orden de la liga

-Ella no merece ser tratada así, en especial cuando no ha hecho nada malo y al contrario nos ha ayudado

-Pero…

-Aquí yo soy el líder, y yo mismo hablaré con ella.-el líder salió

-¿Por qué la seguirá defendiendo?- pregunta Bestia

-No creen que a él le guste ella o este enamorado.-Star solo se voltio algo molesta

-Ben.- le reclamo Gwen dándole a entender de que su comentario daño a Star

Gwen se acercó a la tamaraneana

-Star, sabes que él te quiere solo a ti, solo se preocupa por Raven

-Se preocupa demasiado

-No te pongas así… - la pantalla se encendió

-Titanes.- se rebeló la imagen de Batman

-Aquí la Torre T.-dijo Terra

-Tenemos que informarles, Raven… ella... necesitamos que nos ayuden

-Lo sabemos

-Entonces sabrán que habrá que localizarla; Zatanna trabaja en eso; los veremos en el centro de Jump City

-¿Dieron aviso a los demás?-Gwen peguntó

-No, y les pediré que no lo hagan, tiene nuevos amigos y no sabemos nada de ellos, así que la rastrearemos solo con el propósito de investigarlos. Nos vemos a las cinco de la tarde

-Allí estaremos.- Y con eso Ben apago la pantalla

* * *

**Guarida de Raven**

Sakura y Raven estaban practicando como curar fracturas.

-Eso es Raven, concentra la energía.-Rave curaba la patita de un conejo

-Listo.-dijo la hechicera al ver que su paciente se podía mover

-Has aprendido muy rápido

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí, mejor paramos por hoy

-Mira, ve con los demás, yo iré por la comida

-Pero… ¿te podrían ver?

-No te preocupes, yo puedo con ellos y si algo me sucede solo te llamará telepáticamente

-Está bien, ve con cuidado.-Raven fue por la comida

Sakura se dirigió a donde estaban sus compañeros, todos estaban perfeccionando sus técnicas de ataque.

-Escuchen, en seguida viene Raven, ya comeremos

-Mas bien almorzaremos.-Repuso Sasuke

**-**Sakura ¿No te ha dicho nada de sus poderes?-Gaara tenía interés en eso

-¿Eh? A sí, ella mueve cosas con la mente, tiene poderes de curación, puede levitar y tele transportarse. Me dijo que podía poseer cuerpos como Ino.

-Ja… ella es rara

-Naruto, creme que piensa lo mismo de nosotros

-Solo estoy ansioso, los superhéroes se ve que son buenos contrincantes

-Naruto esto no es un juego.-Contestó Gaara

-Aparte… no creo que puedas con ellos.- Se burló Sasuke

-¡HEY! ¡¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Dejen de pelear, ya traje comida.- de inmediato los cuatro chicos hambrientos entraron de tras de Raven dirigiéndose al comedor.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Se llama pizza, pruébenla es lo que mi equipo y yo solíamos comer después de una victoria.- todos tomaron una rebanada

Naruto abrió los ojos maravillado

-¡Esta es mi comida favorita después del Ramen!

-Delicioso.-A Sakura y Gaara igual les gusto

-Una buena comida.-dijo el peli-rojo

-¿No te gusto Sasuke?-Naruto temía que empezará de amargado

-Hmp, es solo comida.- Naruto había acertado

* * *

**En el centro de Jump City**

-Muy bien, solo sabemos que está en el bosque.-Gwen no podía rastrearla del todo

-Tendremos que darnos prisa.-Dijo Kevin

En otro punto del centro

-Cyborg solo hay que seguirlos

-Claro

-¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta?

-Los escuche hablando con la Liga

-No puede ser… ¡Juro por mi vida que no dejare que le toquen ni un solo cabello!

-Cálmate, la encontraremos primero. Parece que ya van al bosque

-Sigámoslos.-Fueron detrás de todos ellos

* * *

**Regresando a la Guarida**

-Estoy lleno.-dijo Naruto satisfecho

-Cómo se van a quedar un tiempo… creo que es mejor conocernos más

-Bueno, charlamos y damos una caminata por el bosque Raven

Todos salieron hablando y conociendo en especial a Raven. Ella en realidad se sentía cómoda, ellos parecían como a su esquipo anterior, la alegría de Sakura le recordaba a Star y a Terra pero ella no era molesta y con más carácter, las tonterías de Naruto parecían a las de Chico Bestia solo que él era más gracioso y respetaba el espacio de cada quien, Gaara era parecido a Robin, se preocupaba por todos y Sasuke aunque le costaba admitirlo era igual a ella.

Se escuchó algo por los árboles y todos se colocaron en posición de ataque.

-Prepárense.-ordenó Raven

Sakura lanzo unos kunais a un árbol del cual salto alguien dispuesto a atacarlos.

No esperaron ni un solo momento y se defendieron.

Gaara junto mucha arena y lo ataco.

-¡Alto!, lo conozco.-Raven trato de detener el ataque pero ya era tarde. Su única opción, aparecer delante del intruso y uso su escudo para evitar daños.

-¡Raven!-Gaara se preocupó

-Estoy bien.- dijo tomando en sus brazos a un joven casi de su misma edad

-¿Quién es el?-pregunta Naruto al ver la sorpresa que denotaba Raven

-¿Red X? ¡JASON! ¿Eres tú?

* * *

**Creí que nunca terminaría el cap.**

**DomiiCalifornia: ¡****Me alegra que te guste la historia! Hago lo mejor que puedo y si gustas dejar ideas adelante**

**Alex:**** Ja, Si esta página es lo máximo y por nada del mundo dejaría de entrar en ella; sigue leyendo**

**Yukime Hiwatari: ****¡Gracias!, de verdad voy a considerar tus idas, son grandiosas y las pondré poco a poco. Pero en realidad todos temen a Raven, es por eso que no la quieren por miedo a que los traicionen, ya sabes la típica historia del personaje oscuro. Y en cuanto a las actualizaciones más adelante daré la información.**

**ATENCIÓN LECTORES**

**Las actualizaciones procuraré hacerlas cada semana, más o menos Domingos o sábados puesto que estoy en exámenes, y lo que quiero es sacar buena calificación para que en el tiempo libre no me preocupe en estudiar, SINO EN ESCRIBIR MAS CAPS.**

**SAYONARA!**


	4. Un viejo amigo

**Bueno, creo que algunos que no saben mucho de Teen Titans, se preguntaran, ¿Quién rayos es Jason?, he aquí la explicación:**

**En un cap., Robin diseña un traje especial para acercarse a Slade, ese traje fue robado después por Jason Todd, quien es el Robin II después de que el primero se fue de ciudad gótica.**

**Jason logro reemplazarlo, era buen equipo con Batman, pero a él no le parecía que dejaran encerrados a los criminales para que después escaparán e hicieran de las suyas. Él creía que era necesaria una pena de muerte. En fin, lo mato el Guasón, volvió a la vida por un hechizo, pero se molestó ya que el Guasón seguía libre y Batman no tomo venganza, robo el traje de Red X y se volvió criminal.**

**Seguimos y me quede en…**

**Nuevos Héroes**

**Un viejo amigo**

-Raven, ¿Conoces a este tipo?-Pregunta Sakura

-Si… X despierta.-Movió un poco al chico, este reacciono de inmediato-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, fue la impresión todo paso demasiado rápido

-Claro.-Dijo la chica con tono sarcástico

-Hey, mira quién habla Rae.-A Raven la alegraba que él estuviese allí con ella

-Casi se me olvida…Red X, ellos son Gaara, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, chicos él es Red X

-¿X? Qué raro nombre.-Naruto se creyó lo del nombre

-En realidad me llamo Jason, pero para ocultar mi identidad prefiero que me llamen Red X en las misiones

-Supongo que tú también tienes poderes.-afirma Gaara mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-De hecho no, más bien habilidades, y este traje tiene varios trucos

-Eres su amigo ¿no?-A la peli-rosa le interesaba saber de dónde se conocían

-Si

-Por eso no quieres cazarla como todos los demás

-No solo por eso, yo no soy héroe, soy un ladrón

-¿Y dices no ser villana?-Sasuke le reprochó

-¡Sasuke!-Sakura como odiaba el comportamiento de su compañero

-Hmp.-Ese "Hmp" ni se diga

-No lo es.- X la defendía-Yo la ayude a esconderse y huir de ellos

-¿Desde cuándo el mal ayuda al bien?-Sasuke no cambiaba su carácter

-Yo no soy ninguna amenaza, pero ella es la única que no se llena de rabia o se obsesiona al ver un criminal

-¿Cómo fue que la ayudaste?

Raven y X solo se quedaron viéndose ante la pregunta del rubio, recordando el pasado…

_Flash Back_

_Después de la explosión que provoco Raven. Ella se alejó del lugar, de seguro había herido a muchas personas._

_-No puedo creerlo.-volaba a una gran velocidad, presentía que en cualquier momento irían por ella. Y valla que tenía razón al verse atacada por Gwen de los plomeros y por Jean Grey de los x-men._

_Como las contrincantes tenían poderes psíquicos al igual que ella, era algo difícil, solo se observaban cosas volando, energías lanzadas en diversas formas, etcétera. Lo cierto era que eso pasaría a otro nivel._

_Gwen tomo un automóvil lanzándoselo a Raven, ella por su parte solo se escudó pero Jean la ataco por detrás; con sus poderes la lanzó demasiado fuerte a un edificio._

_Raven se cansó y utilizo todas sus fuerzas para atacar pero lo único que provoco fue una gran nube de polvo que le ayudo a escapar entre el desastre._

_-Genial, gaste mis fuerzas y ahora estoy mal herida… ellas no tardarán en encontrarme.-Raven trataba de no caerse._

_-Parece que alguien tuvo un mal día_

_-¿X?_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me atacarás?_

_-Ahora no….!Ah!-Raven se quejó de dolor. Una cortada en su vientre causada por los objetos en la pelea anterior. La herida estaba sangrando._

_-Parece que estas en gran desventaja.-El ladrón se acercó a ella.-Así no será divertido_

_-¡Lárgate!_

_-Uy, que genio, si fuera tu no correría a una persona que me pueda ayudar_

_-¿Y quién dijo que quería tu ayu…-Raven no termino ya que se alarmo al sentir a sus oponentes cerca._

_-Vaya parece que te encontraran, ¿segura de que no quieres que te auxilien?_

_La hechicera lo pensó muy poco, sabía que el ladrón no la rescataría así como así, él querrá algo a cambio. El dolor en su herida se hizo más profundo, ya pensaría después como zafarse de aquel inoportuno problema, lo que ahora importaba es que ella estuviese a salvo._

_-De acuerdo, acepto._

_Red X cargo a Raven y se tele transporto lejos de ahí._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Se podría decir que me ayudo a escapar, y a muchas cosas

-Bien Raven solo vengo a alertarlos, parece que La Liga ya sabe de ellos. Tendré que sacarlos de aquí, tú también corres peligro

-De acuerdo

-Bien, escuchen con atención.-X hablo para dar las indicaciones-Primero debemos escapar lo más lejos posible

-¿Qué hay de tu departamento?- X solo respondió con voz enojada

-Los malditos X-men, me encontraron con uno de sus tele-patas

-¿Y a dónde rayos pretendes que iremos?

-Encontré una cueva segura…

Alguien se acerca-Sakura interrumpió a pequeña conversación

Raven se concentró para poder ver a sus enemigos.

-Parece que vienen tres plomeros, tres titanes y dos miembros de la liga de la justicia

Los atacantes llegaron rodeándolos, todos escogieron a alguien con quien luchar. Terra y Star contra Sakura, Naruto contra Chico Bestia, Gaara y Sasuke contra Kevin, Ben y Gwen, Red X contra Batman y por ultimo Raven contra Zatanna.

Primero solo eran intercambios de miradas diversas, pero eso cambio a que todos se estaban preparando para atacar.

Star preparo un Starboll y Terra una gran piedra a lo cual Sakura se preparó concentrando chakra en su puño lista para recibir cualquier ataque.

Naruto planeaba vencer a su contrincante con clones de sombra, Chico Bestia al igual planeaba transformarse en un león.

Gwen preparo su energía, Kevin absorbió una roca y Ben se transformó en Fuego pantanoso. Sasuke y Gaara como siempre ellos tan tranquilos solo esperaron a cualquier ataque, Zatanna y Raven solo mirándose y por ultimo con los contrincantes que no poseían poder alguno, sacaron sus armas.

Todo empezó con una Starboll dirigida a Sakura y esquivada por esta, eso dio inicio a que todos se separaran y comenzaran una gran batalla.

Con Sakura 

Después de esquivar el Starboll, Sakura vio una roca aproximándose a ella.

-Será fácil.-Comento dando un fuerte golpe partiéndola en mil pedazos

-Súper fuerza, ese es tu poder-Dijo Terra

-Amiga Terra, esto será fácil.-Sakura respondió ante esa afirmación que ella sabía que era falsa

-Eso crees.-Sakura golpeo el piso provocando que varias rocas fueran hacia sus oponentes

Starfire esquivo el ataque y voló hacia ella tomándola del cuello de su ropa y levito tres metros con el fin de lanzarla con fuerza, pero Sakura se impulsó dándole una patada cargada de chakra en el estómago.

-¡Star!, Ahora veras.-Terra le lanzo varias rocas. "Tengo que llegar a ella" pensó esquivando las grandes piedras.

"_Me recuerda a Ino, esto será divertido"_

Con Naruto

-Jutsu Clones de sombra.-Varios clones atacaban al León, Chico Bestia al ver que eran demasiados eligió a un dinosaurio Rex.

-Ah, como rayos luchare con un animal que se supone estaba extinto.-Naruto y sus clones retrocedieron un poco

Chico Bestia acabo con todos sus clones.

-Parece que te pateare el trasero.-Dice el cámbiate volviendo a su forma original.

-En tus sueños.-detrás del verde salieron dos clones abalanzándose sobre él.

Con Sasuke y Gaara

-Sasuke, casi no te conozco bien del todo, pero debemos trabajar juntos, así que te pediré no uses tu Sharingan.-Gaara sostenía a Kevin con su arena mientras Gwen trataba de salvarlo

-¿Qué dices?

-No creo que vengan a atacarnos sin conocernos, vienen a ver nuestras habilidades, así de que trata no ser tan hábil

-Entiendo, solo espero que los demás lo hayan previsto.-Decía al momento de esquivar una bola de fuego de Ben

Con Red X

En esta pelea no había diálogos, no tenían nada de qué hablar, puesto a que el caballero de la noche no tenía ni la mínima idea de que aquel criminal era uno de sus protegidos.

Solo se lanzaban golpes, patadas, armas chocando entre sí. Los dos haciendo acrobacias para esquivar los ataques.

Con Raven

-¿Por qué no te rindes?, Mejor simplemente hay que hablar

-¿Y de qué hablamos? De todo el mal que soy o del castigo que merezco.-Zatanna utilizaba trucos conjurando hechizos con palabras raras, en cambio de Raven solo se oía las palabras Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

**Cerca del campo de batalla**

-Robin, mi brazo detecta latidos de muchas personas

-Ya casi llegamos Cyborg-Los dos titanes corrían a una gran velocidad

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Ya casi llegamos!

-Robin, yo detecto el calor de seres vivos, pero jamás he visto que las gráficas se salieran de control de esta forma-Mostró su brazo.

-Debo recordarte que Raven tiene poderes, al igual que otros héroes

-Pero este calor de energía humana es más fuerte… y más raro y….- de pronto oyeron que algo estallo en la dirección en donde se dirigían

-¡Debemos darnos prisa!

Llegaron a un punto alto en donde claramente se observaban las batallas.

-¡Robin, mira!-Señalo a un lugar en donde Star y Terra estaban en el suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse y a Sakura con su puño en el suelo el cual estaba todos destrozado como si le hubiera caído un meteorito.

-Ves, te dije que esto no era normal.

Raven se percató de la presencia de sus ex compañeros.

-Tendré que avisarles a todos-y uso su telepatía _"Escuchen, vámonos de aquí, es una emergencia los veo a kilómetros del Este"_

**En el Instituto Xavier. (X-Men)**

-¿Por qué seguimos con esta investigación Hank?-Pregunto el famoso Wolverine

-Porque La Alianza nos lo encargo

-No entiendo que tiene de importancia atrapar a un simple criminal

-Este no es un simple criminal, es uno que ha sido capaz de robar **en varias dimensiones documentos valiosos **

**-**¿Qué tan importantes son? Yo ya quiero más acción, pero desde que todos se aliaron los villanos ya no dan problemas

-Ten paciencia

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del laboratorio revelando a Ciclope y al Profesor X.

-¿Han logrado averiguar algo?-Pregunta Ciclope

-Lo único que podemos decir es que tiene la habilidad de tele transportación

-¿Para qué está robando esos documentos?

-A decir verdad no lo sabemos-En ese momento se encendió una pantalla. Era John.

-X-men, necesitamos que hagan una misión. Necesitamos que vayan a las dimensiones en donde ocurrieron los crímenes, así podrán investigar mejor sobre los documentos y sus contenidos. Para eso les enviaremos a integrantes de los Titanes, Plomeros y de la Liga. En un rato mandaremos un mensaje a todos para que formen equipos. John Fuera.

-Al fin empieza la acción.-Dijo Wolverine sacando su afiladas cuchillas

-Ciclope, avisa a todos que se alisten

-En seguida profesor.-Sale corriendo

**En Konoha**

-¡Tsunade-sama!-Entra una chica de cabello negro

-¿Ya han obtenido información?

-El laboratorio descifro que el rastro que dejo esa explosión no fue causada por papel bomba, o algún Jutsu.

-¡Eso no nos dice nada!-Gritó golpeando su escritorio

-Según el informe, fue como si se cambió a otra dimensión

-Shizune, ¿Han interrogado a los prisioneros?

-Sí, el padre de Ino y ella incluso buscaron en su mente y nada, ellos no tienen que ver con esto

-Tsunade-sama-Entro Shikamaru con Temari

-La aldea de arena me informo que también robaron varios pergaminos sagrados-Dijo la chica

-Y esto está ocurriendo en todas las demás, incluso el enemigo ha logrado derrotar a todos los guardias con facilidad

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-Gruño-Shikamaru, Temari, vayan y reúnan a los Ninjas disponibles

-¡Sí!-Con esto los dos salieron

-Shizune, envía un mensaje a las aldeas, que manden un representante de cada una.

-Tsunade-sama…¿Cree que esto es culpa de…Madara Uchiha u Orochimaru?

-Eso sería imposible, ellos está más que muertos, además Madara y Sasuke eran los únicos que poseían el Sharingan, lo cual descarta a Orochimaru o a su ayudante Kabuto, Madara está muerto

-¡¿No pensará que Sasuke?

-Es posible, el Sharingan es capaz de enviar a personas a otra dimensión. A pesar de eso, pase lo que pase los encontraremos

-Solo espero que estén bien

-¡¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso dudas de su fuerza? ¿Estas dudando del entrenamiento que le di a Sakura? ¡Ella podrá curar cualquier herida sin importar la gravedad! Además, ¡No olvides que Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke son fuertes, lograrán superar todo! Cualquier problema… esos cuatro-Dijo mirando el paisaje de la ventana, en su mirada se notaba la esperanza y fe que tenía en los shinobis* desaparecidos.

**Shinobi= Ninja**

Ok es la primera aparición de los X-men. Una pregunta a todos.

**¿Qué nombre deberían poner a su equipo Red X, Raven, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura?**

**¿Les gustaría que otro personaje de Naruto fuera enviado a esta dimensión? Estaba pensando mandar a Sai.**

**¿Cómo se formaran los equipos que viajaran a las dimensiones?**

**¿Habrá parejas que se formen?**

**Ok fueron cuatro preguntas.**

**Respuestas:**

**Toaneo07:** ¿En serio? Bueno en los próximos capítulos empieza lo más tenso, mas preguntas y respuestas, si deseas aluna petición solo pídelo.

**DannyGrangerMalfoy: **Thank, I wait that doesn't stop you to like, and you can say on the plot,(Gracias, Espero que no te deje de gustar, y puedes opinar sobre el trama)

**Sakura-hime249:** Me alegro que te guste, como ya lo he dicho, puedes der ideas, todos los lectores pueden.


	5. ¿Amigo oenemigo?

**Ok, fans de Gaara y Sasuke, probablemente me mataran por la forma de ser de estos personajes en mi fic, pero Dalay, la pura verdad es que se portan de una manera de hierro, pues no conocen a Raven ni a X, así que los están probando, ya saben, aunque sean duros, no quieren perder a los seres que aprecian, es por eso que lo hacen.**

**El Titulo de este cap. Ya lo verán, por que habrá muchas dudas sobre quien deben confiar.**

* * *

**Nuevos Héroes**

**¿Amigo o…enemigo?**

**Con Raven y Naruto**

**-**Raven ¿Has visto a los demás?

-No, pero no te preocupes, se han de haber desviado del camino para perder a nuestros enemigos.

-Entonces será mejor ir a buscarlos.

-Muy atento, Naruto. Aún están aquí.

Comenzaron a caminar.

-Raven, esto… ¿podríamos conocernos un poco más?

-Claro, ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

-Si salvaste muchas vidas, es injusto que ahora te persigan de esa manera

-Pues verás, como ya antes te mencione nací en una dimensión llamada Azarath, ahí me entrenaron para controlar mis poderes, después me enviaron a la Tierra con un oscuro propósito: destruirla.-Naruto se quedó helado ante sus palabras-pero yo no quería hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué te obligaron?

-Ahí está la parte mala, mi padre es un…Demonio, por lo cual mi poder proviene de esa parte demoniaca-Naruto bajo la cabeza recordando al Zorro de Nueve Colas.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Conocí a los que solían ser mis amigos, y formamos Los Jóvenes Titanes, yo tenía la esperanza de que si luchaba contra el crimen, compensaría el ser horrible que soy.

-Raven, no digas eso de ti.

-Lo peor es que mi padre se apodero de la Tierra

-¿Y cómo lograste vencerlo?

-Con ayuda de mis amigos, en especial de mi líder: Robin, él tenía esperanzas en mí.

-Raven… yo soy como tú, y sé cómo se siente que te juzguen por eso… Te contare: Hace mucho en mi aldea… un demonio la atacó, pero mis padres murieron salvándola y salvándome a mí, pero sellaron al demonio dentro de mí, por culpa de eso toda mi vida fue horrible, hasta que me pasó lo que a ti: conocí a mis amigos, por eso juré protegerlos, por ser quienes me aceptaron como soy.-Naruto hablaba con una alegría impresionante.

* * *

**Con Sakura y Red X**

A orillas del bosque.

-Muy bien, esa huida fue demasiado rápida que ni tiempo me dio de ver a donde se dirigían.-La chica empezó a caminar, de pronto escucho unos quejidos provenientes de los árboles

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Cuestionó- Sal de inmediato si no tendré que atacarte

-No espera.-El pobre X salió detrás de un árbol con una herida en su brazo. Sakura corrió hacia el para ayudarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-SI, Tu nombre es Sakura ¿cierto?

-Si… déjame curarte la herida

-Estoy bien, busquemos a los demás

-¡Dije que te la voy a curar!

-¿Y si no quiero?- Contesto, como todos sabrán, X es una persona que se divierte molestando a los demás, como lo ha hecho muchas veces diciéndole cosas a Robin.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¡Será a la fuerza!-Dijo y golpeó un árbol, X se asustó y le dio su brazo.

La médico empezó a inspeccionarlo, y noto que esa herida ya tenía tiempo cicatrizada y se había abierto.

-¿Cómo fue que te la hiciste?

-Hace algunas semanas, luche con los X-men y algunos miembros de la Liga. Ya estaba cicatrizando. Y en esta pelea se volvió a abrir.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue que te metiste en ese lio?

-Ellos de algún modo se enteraron de que ayude a Raven, por eso vine a verla, aunque tarde demasiado para evitar que me siguieran.

-¿Por qué la ayudaste?-Dijo mientras paraba el sangrado y cerraba la herida.

-Sinceramente, cuando la salve de ser atacada, fue porque quería que me diera información de la Alianza, aunque soy un ladrón que no representa ninguna amenaza, pero por esa Alianza no puedo trabajar.

-¿Y qué se supone que robas?

-Existen otros villanos que piensan en poder, asi que yo solo robo lo que me piden: armas, tecnología…

-¿Y por qué lo haces? ¡Esa gente es mala, y lastimara a otras personas!

-Lo hago para sobrevivir, a parte yo solo las robo, no daño a nadie, y no me conviene que los héroes se unan porque asi nadie me contrata…

-¡Entonces solamente eres una persona egoísta!... no…, tal vez no del todo, porque ayudaste a Raven.-Se mantuvo todo en silencio por algunos minutos.

-Listo.-Sakura dejo perfectamente el brazo

-Y ahora a buscar a los demás.-Empezaron a caminar.-Ah por cierto, el tinte color rosa se ve muy raro, cabello de chicle…-No pudo terminar su frase porque Sakura le pego volándole la máscara, a lo cual se cubrió la cara.

-¡Idiota! ¡Aaahh!¡No puedo creer que siempre me topé con tipos como él! ¿Es que acaso nunca podré tener un equipo normal?-Pobre Sakura, tiene que soportar las tonterías de Naruto y a Sai.

-¡Para tu información mi cabello es natural! ¡Y yo no soy fea!

-Oye, cálmate, lo lamento.-X ya se había colocado su máscara

-Olvídalo.-Sakura le dio la espalda y siguió caminando con la cara baja

-Si quieres saber la verdad, no eres fea, yo creo que solo eres como Raven, solo hay que conocerte, para que las personas sepan quién eres. Porque lo de adentro se refleja por fuera.

-¿Ves? Después de todo no eres egoísta

* * *

**En algún punto del bosque.**

Una horrible y verde Bestia, que observaba a Sakura y a Red X, ERA HORRIBLE, SU ALMA LLENA DE ODIO, SIN PODER CONTROLAR SU FURIA…

* * *

**En Konoha**

-Adelante.-Dijo la quinta.

-Tsunade-sama, ya llegaron todos los ninjas libres.

-Hazlos pasar.

Los únicos que entraron fueron Kiba, Sai, Lee y Neji

-¿son todos?

-Si maestra, avisare a los demás tan pronto regresen de sus misiones.

-De acuerdo, puedes retirarte.-Ella volteo a ver a los jóvenes-Creo que Shizune les informo acerca de todo, ustedes tendrán que capturar a uno de esos tipos, para eso irán a un templo cerca de Konoha, cuidaran de los documentos, o eso fingirán porque los verdaderos están ya bajo protección, ¡así que vayan!

* * *

**Lugar desconocido**

-Bien, casi todo está listo, solo necesito ayuda, así que tendré que reunir a los némesis de cada uno de estos héroes, y mejor aún, a todos sus villanos.

Ese lugar era totalmente desierto, no había nada, solo rocas, en el silencio profundo. Esa sombra era de forma humana pero el alma más vil que un demonio.

¿Quién sería este extraño personaje?

* * *

**Volviendo con X Y Sakura**

-Entonces ¿amas a Raven?

-¿Qué?

-Te gusta ¿no?

-No, yo solo la considero como una amiga, pero ¿Qué hay de ti?¿Alguna vez te enamoraste?

-Una vez, pero después deje de sentir lo mismo por esa persona

-Sasuke.-Adivino X

-¿Qué?¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Se ve en tus ojos. ¿Qué paso?

-Varias cosas… mejor cambiemos de tema, no se ¿Qué hay de tu pasado?¿Por qué elegiste ser un ladrón?

-Por varias cosas.-X imitó la actitud de Sakura. Ella iba a protestar pero una bestia enorme salto sobre ellos. X reaccionó rápido y tomo a Sakura del brazo para tele-transportarse.

-¿Qué?-Sakura estaba confundida.

-No me mires así, no conozco a esta Bestia.

-Tu conocer a Wolverine, Wolverine conoce a Los Vengadores, llévame con él.

-Escucha amigo no se de quien hablas.-X salto sobre él y le arrojo bombas, pero esta bestia las resistió.

-Tu si sabes, el hombre con garras, Wolverine.-Lanzó a X contra un árbol-

-Ah, ¿Te refieres a los X-men? No los conozco, asi que mejor ni pierdas tu tiempo.-La Bestia gruñó e iba a golpear a X.

-¡Chaa!-Gritó Sakura golpeando al ser enorme en el estómago y solo retrocedió unos pasos, (Sabrán que pesa mucho).

-¡Wraaa!¡Te arrepentirás de eso!-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron cuando la levanto con las dos manos apretando su cuerpo, demasiado que la respiración se le cortó.

No podía moverse, era una desesperación, necesitaba respirar.

El dolor era una pesadilla, sentir como ejercía más fuerza.

X se puso de pie y lanzó unas cuchillas hacia él. Hirió a la bestia. Pero esta era una que no controlaba su ira.

Volteó a ver a X sin dejar de estrujar el cuerpo de Sakura.

-¡Luego seguirás tu!- Solo quito una mano sobre Sakura para tomarlo a él también, pero fue protegido por un escudo de arena.

-Gaara, cúbreme.-Sasuke activo su Sharingan-Trataré de controlar a la criatura.

Así lo hizo, pero la bestia se resistía.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Raven y Naruto llegaron. Raven ayudó a Sasuke.

-¡AAAHHHH!.-La criatura soltó a Sakura y se desmayó.

-¡Sakura!-Un preocupado Naruto se dirigió a su amiga, quien respiraba agitadamente.

-Cuidado Naruto, podrías lastimarla más.-X detuvo a Naruto. Raven se acercó para ver sus heridas. Su cuerpo estaba morado por falta de aire, poco a poco la respiración se estaba regulando.

-Tiene heridas internas Rae.-X estaba ayudando a curarla.

-Lo sé… otro poco más y…-Raven no quería terminar la frase

-Y bien ¿Quién era la Bestia? Mejor aún ¿qué haremos con ella?-Cuestionó Sasuke.

-Tendremos que ocuparnos de ella, Gaara ¿Podrías llevarla cargado con la arena?

-Si

-¿Y qué pasará con Sakura?

-Estará bien, solo busquemos algún lugar para refugiarnos.

-Aunque la Alianza sigue aquí… se nos complicara con un herido.-Gaara dijo de una manera muy fría. Naruto ya estaba harto, desde la guerra Ninja y desde que se convirtió en el Kazekage se volvió más frío. ¿Por qué será? ¿Acaso es que planeaba dejarla ahí tirada? Eso si que no, y menos Sakura.

-¡Qué estás diciendo Gaara! ¡No abandonaremos a nadie!

-Calma Naruto, no haremos eso, creo que es lo peor que puedo hacer sabiendo que hicieron lo mismo conmigo.-Dijo Raven, golpe bajo para Gaara.

-Na…Naruto.-Sakura se reincorporó aunque muy débil-Creo que Gaara tiene razón.

-¿Te has vuelto loca, Sakura?

-No, pero no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien.-Se empezó a curar ella misma. Se puso de pie con ayuda de Raven y X.-Listo, estoy mejor.

-Entonces vámonos, creo que en ciudad acero estaremos seguros, ya ni hay criminales por ahí.

-Espera x, ¿Qué pasa con los Titanes del Este?

-Si pasamos desapercibidos no habrá ningún problema, aparte estarán muy ocupados ayudando a la Liga.

-¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Andando! Continuemos con esta misión para demostrarle a esa tal Liga de la Injusticia lo que es Justicia!-Naruto se animó.

* * *

**Bosque, batalla anterior.**

-¿Cómo fue que desobedecieron mis órdenes?-Decía un molesto Robin

-Fueron las órdenes de la Liga

- ¡No me importa! ¡Yo soy su líder!

-Batman, dile algo.-Zatanna sugirió. El murciélago solo se quedo en silencio.

-Robin, sabes por que hacemos esto.-Robin pensó: _No te metas Batman._

-Yo soy el líder aquí….

-Ya no más.- El abuelo Max iba llegando

-Abuelo Max, que sorpresa

-La Alianza me envió, traigo un mensaje para su líder, debes apoyar a La Alianza

-¿Y si no lo hago?  
-Serás expulsado.-Robin se quedo en silencio, Cyborg noto que su amigo no podía responder, así que tuvo que dar una pequeña actuación

-Da acuerdo, Robin, es hora de que hagas bien tu papel como líder. Ellos tienen razón.-Robin lo miró incrédulo, pero al ver sus ojos sabía que había algo más, Cyborg era su mejor amigo, aunque fuera una máquina captaba rápidamente sus mensajes.

-Lo haré.-Dijo Robin molesta. Cyborg y Robin sabían que debían permanecer en el equipo si querían encontrar a su amiga.

* * *

**Bueno miren, así esta el problema: planeaba hacer esto más grande (había hecho 2 capítulos), pero la neta fueron un desastre..T.T …. porque planeaba sacar a otros grupos como las ****Winx****(Para las chicas), ****Battle Force 5****(Para los chicos) y ****Storm Hawks****(Para ambos) :D…..pero no sé ni tengo mucha información sobre estos; por lo que pediré su ayuda y me den información de lo que sepan. No necesariamente necesito expertos ¬¬, pero que si me den datos importantes.**

**Un ejemplo:**_**Toaneo07,**_** quien deseaba que sacara a Hulk en mi historia y me dio datos importantes sobre su vida,(Neta, no sabia que los Vengadores lo traicionaron u.u)**

**Asi que ya lo saben den datos de:**

**-Battle Force 5**

**-Winx**

**-Storm Hawks**

**-Loonatics unleashed(casi se me olvida, jeje)**

**(Puede ser sobre ****su vida, parejas, pasado, formas de ser,**** étc.)**

**Bien son series que ma fesinaron desde niña (ya toy vieja) o/o**


	6. AveBlanca,flores de papel y nube carmesí

,

Hola mundo, lamento la tardanza, en verdad, pero estuve ocupada con cosas personales y más, como ver las series que quiero que aparezcan en esta historia. Si, **estuve adentrándome en las series que saldrán en el fic. Más como sabrán, Naruto aún no acaba, dejémoslo así por el momento: Madara, Obito han muerto. Naruto aún no es Hokague y Sasuke queda perdonado por ayudar a salvar el mundo Shinobi.  
**En cuanto a las cosas personales, no los aburriré con eso.

Las series que se han mencionado hasta ahora:  
-Teen Titans  
-Naruto  
-Ben 10  
-Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada  
-X-Men: Evolution

* * *

**Nuevos Héroes.**

**Ave blanca, flores de papel y nube carmesí.**

**Atalaya.**

Todos los líderes de cada grupo se reunían en la sala de conferencias, para decidir las nuevas acciones que se tomaría en La Alianza. Como era la costumbre, el marciano fue el primero en hablar.

-Los planes futuros, como todos ya sabrán será ir a otras dimensiones para alertar a los demás. Zatanna espera que nos den a sus integrantes capacitados para esta misión, ya que hemos encontrado una dimensión de seres mágicos. Ella comandará la misión.

Todos los miembros no dijeron nada, aceptaron las reglas.

-Y cómo muchos de ustedes se habrán dado cuenta de las nuevas personas que llegaron a nuestro mundo, no sabemos de donde provienen o qué clase de humanos son. Pero gracias a una pelea que se dio recientemente.- John encendió una especie de cámara en donde pequeñas fracciones de vídeo se reproducían, era la pelea del bosque. Escenas que evidentemente no les diría mucho. Porque en su mundo se creería que Sakura solo tendría súper fuerza, que Naruto tenía el poder de multiplicarse, que Gaara poseía la habilidad de controlar la Arena, que Sasuke no poseía habilidad sobrenatural a excepción de sus movimientos en batalla y buena manipulación de armas.

Pero nadie sabía de donde eran. Ni cerca estaban de descubrirlo.

-Los miembros que hayan elegido para la misión deben reportarse aquí en una hora.

Una vez terminada la junta cada líder se ocupó de hacer lo necesario.

-Robin ¿A quién mandaras a esa dimensión?-Preguntaba Cyborg.

-A Jinx, ella sabe sobre magia y hechizos. Creo que también ira Starfire.

-¿Ella por qué?-Un silencio largo los invadió.

-Creo que es lo mejor para ella, me siento confundido, es decir, Star es mi amiga y es especial, sin embargo sabes que ella se pone mal cundo el tema de Raven sale a la luz. Tengo que aprovechar este tiempo para poder encontrarla y no quiero que Star esté en ese momento.

-Hermano, tienes que arreglar esta situación sentimental.

-No sé trata de eso.- Robin no quería hablar del tema.

* * *

**Konoha, en un templo afueras de la aldea.**

Kiba, Lee, Sai y Neji estaban haciendo guardia afuera de un templo religioso haciendo guardia nocturna.

-Así que ¿Qué es lo que les habrá pasado a ellos?-Decía el chico con traje verde mientras hacia sus típicos movimientos de calentamiento rutinarios.

-Nadie sabe que paso, es por eso que estamos aquí ¿cierto?-Kiba estaba alerta en su olfato junto a Akamaru.

-¿Qué clase de enemigo podría ser? Es posible que sea otro de los Uchihas, por lo que escuche puede ir a otras dimensiones.-Lee hablo nuevamente.

-No es un criminal común, si así se le puede llamar, ¿por qué esta tan interesado en pergaminos sagrados? ¿Y por qué los secuestraría? –Sai trataba de formular alguna teoría

Neji se quedaba callado como siempre, solo analizando cada momento de la situación para poder encontrar una firme respuesta a todo. Él sabía que solo eran un señuelo, estos eran archivos totalmente falsos, los verdaderos estaban bajo la vigilancia del escuadrón Anbu.

Kiba comenzó a olfatear a una quinta persona cerca del área.

-Neji

-Lo sé.-El Hyuga activa su Byakugan. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo, no solo por el hecho de que una gran energía maligna se sintiera en el ambiente, o de la forma en que el viento comenzaba a soplar como si fuera el mismísimo demonio. Era el hecho de que su Byakugan no veía absolutamente nada. Y todos allí sentían, sentían como sus puntos de chacra perdían el control, algo no estaba bien. Comenzaron a sentires demasiado casados, como si todo se tratara de un sueño, comenzaban a ver borroso y a pesar de ello seguían de pie. A lo lejos, una sombra maligna se acercaba lentamente.

-¿Qué demonios?-Decía Kiba y veía como sus compañeros luchaban por mantenerse en pie.

* * *

**Instituto Javier**

-Jean, de nuestro grupo serás la única que irá. Tal vez tu especialidad no es la magia pero tus poderes funcionarán en aquella dimensión.

-Entiendo Profesor, iré a preparar mis cosas para el viaje, todos los X-men salieron de la habitación.

-Rouge, Scott, tengo otra misión para ustedes.-La chica de piel pálida se sorprendió. Ahora comenzó a hablar Hank.

-Los necesitamos para una misión especial, es sobre las nuevas personas que llegaron.

-¿Quiere que los enfrentemos?

-No, quiero que con tus poderes Rouge puedas encontrar alguna información útil. Esta misión solo se nos asignó a nosotros y a los plomeros, por lo que trabajaran con otros dos.

-Genial, al fin un poco de acción, entonces ¿a dónde hay que ir?

-Max me envió un mensaje, ellos vendrán por ustedes en dos horas.

-Entendido profesor.

-Scott, Rouge, la misión no es buscar un conflicto, es solo para investigar, eviten las peleas a toda costa.- Ambos asintieron y salieron para su nueva misión.

* * *

**Nave de los Plomeros (Ship)**

-¿Quiénes eran esos chicos, Kevin?, Es decir, ambos se quedaban muy tranquilos en la batalla, como si todo lo tuvieran bajo control.

-¡Ben!, Deja de hacer tantas preguntas, ¡Es por eso que estamos en esta misión!

-Tranquilo, pero, es que ¿no te intrigaron aunque sea un poco?-Ben se veía algo alterado.

-Un poco, como ese chico peli-rojo y sus marca en la frente, no son para nada símbolos que haya visto antes.

-Sobre la misión ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Gwen?, Ira a otra dimensión.

-Ella es buena, va a sobrevivir. Ben, toda esta situación realmente son cosas muy extrañas y alarmantes.

-Amigo, esta misión es especial, no debemos cometer ni un error, seremos espías por mucho tiempo.- Ben paso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza en posición de descanso.- Saldrá bien.

* * *

**Torre T**

Starfire se estaba preparando en su habitación, lo necesario para la nueva misión. Ella no era tonta, sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, él no quería que estuviera cerca, no entendía porque, no entendía porque simplemente no podría ser correspondida. Una lágrima escapo de su ojo.

-¿Star? Zatanna ha llegado.- Un joven peli-rosa entró a la habitación.

-Sí amiga Jinx, estaré allá en un momento.-Trataba de secarse las lágrimas.

-Star, ¿quieres hablar de algo?

-No, no es nada importante.- Una alarma interrumpe la conversación. Las chicas salen a la sala principal.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta Jinx.

-Un inconveniente de último momento, están robando archivos de nuestro registro.- Terra contestó.

-¿Te refieres a los archivos de La Alianza?- Jinx se quedó algo impactada, esos eran archivos especiales, venía información absolutamente completa y real de cada uno de sus miembros, de cada villano, de cada batalla que se ha peleado para salvar al mundo.

-Amiga Terra, eso es imposible, ese lugar está muy bien vigilado, tiene la mejor tecnología alienígena y terrestre.

-Y los hechizos más poderosos. Siempre hay guardias.

-Parece que alguien logro burlar la seguridad, ustedes deben ir con Zatanna, los demás nos encargaremos de esto.-Terra Salió de la sala.

Las dos salieron de la Torre donde se supone que la maga las esperaría. Aún incrédulas por lo que momentos antes escucharon. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerlo?, no solo por las intenciones, sino ¿Quién pudo burlar tanta seguridad? Se necesitaban varios expertos.  
Llegando con la maga, se encontraba Jean y Gwen

-Veo que ya estamos todas. Como supuse, lo hombres nunca son buenos en la magia o energía vital.- Todas soltaron una pequeña risa.

Zatanna comenzó a colocar algunas piedras en círculo y les indico a todas que se tomaran de las manos.

-Nadie se suelte, va a ser un largo viaje, yo diré las palabras, ustedes solo traten de concentrarse lo más posible su energía.- Pronunciando palabras en otro idioma, las piedras comenzaron a girar aumentando su velocidad cada vez y con eso se abrió un portal llevándolas.

* * *

**Con Raven.**

Raven y Gaara estaban cargando a la enorme criatura verde con sus poderes. Sakura estaba siendo llevada por X en su espalda. Naruto y Sasuke se adelantaron el camino para poder encontrar un buen refugio.

-Así que ¿Cómo llegaron a este mundo?-X rompió un incómodo silencio. Gaara se quedó en silencio. Sakura respondió.

-No lo sabemos con certeza, estábamos luchando con un tipo de capa café, el intentó escapar con una especie de portal, y después llegamos aquí.

-¿Una especie de mago o hechicero?

-Eso no existe de dónde venimos, pero si es capaz de traernos a su mundo, debe ser un poder especial.-En ese momento Sasuke y Naruto llegaron.

-¿Encontraron algo?-pregunta X.

-Algo mucho mejor, encontramos la tal ciudad, y había una especie de cueva con túneles, un túnel lleva a esa ciudad.

Todos avanzaron hasta llegar a dicha cueva, una entrada enorme, al introducirse en ella se encontraban objetos que solo podrían pertenecer a una especie de mafia.

-Ahora entiendo porque Ciudad Acero se ha convertido en un peligro.- X decía.

-¿Qué es esto?-Naruto levanto un arma de fuego, nunca en su vida había visto algo parecido.

-Ten cuidado con eso.- X se apartó de él y Sasuke le quito el arma a su compañero.

-Por aquí es donde las mafias llegan a esta ciudad, desde que La Alianza se creó, Ciudad Acero ha sido un lugar "seguro" para los criminales.- X se adentraba más a la caverna. Sakura se movió.

-Puedo caminar, en verdad, estoy bien

-De acuerdo.- X la bajo de su espalda.

Continuaron caminando por mucho tiempo hasta que pararon debido a que Raven ya no podía seguir cargando a la Bestia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Naruto corrió hacia ella.

-Sí, solo cansancio, para derribar a esta bestia mentalmente fue muy agotador.- Sasuke se sentía de igual forma, usaron mucha fuerza para derribar a la criatura.

-Ya casi llegamos, miren.-Llegaron a una especie de túneles subterráneos. Ahora estaban caminando debajo de las calles, minutos más tarde encontraron una especie de cámara subterránea, perfecto para esconder al verde. Gaara bajo a la bestia.

Todos comenzaron a investigar por su lado, era como una guarida de algún grupo peligroso de asesinos, el lugar lucia abandonado desde hace años, había cajas con armas en ellas, ropa, objetos de utilidad, incluso había un maletín con dinero.

-Una gran mafia.-X tomaba algunas armas que podrían ser útiles.

-Este es un buen lugar para escondernos, no muestra signos de alguna pelea aquí, eso quiere decir que esta mafia nunca fue encontrada.-Raven hacía algunas teorías de lo que pudo haber pasado.

-Miren, por aquí.- Sakura encontró unas escaleras que llevaban arriba, hacia la puerta de un sótano. Comenzó a levantarlo. Pudo observar el interior de una casa abandonada pero en buen estado, se percató de que no hubiera nadie. Salió del sótano seguida de Naruto y X. Los tres comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar, la casa contaba con dos pisos más, en verdad era grande.

Gaara y Raven comenzaron a bloquear la entrada de la cámara subterránea con grandes rocas, Sasuke por su parte comenzó solo analizaba a la bestia verde, sabía que sería un gran dolor de cabeza si se despertaba. Cuando la entrada estaba completamente bloqueada se reunieron con los demás.

-Sus bandas.-dijo Red X.

-¿Eh?-Naruto replico.

-Deben quitárselas, cambiar de ropa, o usar algo encima de esa ropa, tú también Raven, debemos vernos lo más normales posibles, esta ciudad es segura por ahora.-Dijo mientras sacaba algunas prendas que encontró. Saco algunas armas, pistolas comunes.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con esto X?-Pregunta Raven.

-Les enseñaré como usarlas, saben pelear, pero es mejor que no muestren sus habilidades si no es necesario.

-¿Cómo confiar en ti?-Sasuke siempre se encontraba a la defensiva.

-Si quieren regresar o estar bien el tiempo que permanezcan aquí, hagan caso a lo que les diga, Raven y yo conocemos este lugar.

-¿Cómo podemos volver?

-Es momento de idear un plan.- Sasuke se calmó un poco.

-Lo que les trajo acá fue magia, deben regresar con magia, con algún hechizo.- Raven comenzó.

-¿En dónde podemos encontrar eso?-Pregunta Gaara.

-La Torre de los Titanes.- Jason la mira incrédulo.

-Raven ¿estás segura?

-Debemos arriesgarnos, a parte allí deje todas mis cosas, puede que aun sigan allí, también escondí algunos libros en la torre.

-Raven, sabes que es un suicidio ¿cierto?

-¿Tenemos opción?, es mejor que ir con algún hechicero criminal.

-De acuerdo, te apoyo, por ahora descansemos, iré por algo de comida.

-Te acompaño.- decía Naruto, quien ya tenía mucha hambre.

-Voy también.-Sakura se levantó de su asiento.

-Ok, pero primero lo que dije de sus vestimentas.- Los tres fueron a cambiar sus ropas.

Gaara subió a las demás habitaciones hasta que entro en una con vista a la calle, se quedó allí observando todo lo que pudiera.

-Esa torre, es donde tú vivías ¿no?

-Si-Raven esperaba una gran ola de preguntas de parte de él

-Hmph.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No nos cuestionaras?

-No me preocupa por ahora, podemos defendernos solos.

-Sé que no confías en nosotros, pero con el tiempo lo harás.- Raven salió de esa sala dirigiéndose a la cocina de lo que sería una casa por ahora y se encontró con un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro. Ahora ya no llevaba su traje, solo jeans y una camisa roja y tenis.

-Ese chico es especial.

-Es precavido.

-Es como tú.

-Dale tiempo, cuando tú me salvaste yo no confiaba en ti. Por cierto, es extraño verte de nuevo sin la máscara Jason, ¿no te importa que te vean?

-Estos chicos ya saben mi nombre, La Alianza está cazando a cada criminal que pude, no me importa mucho esconder ya mi identidad.

-¿Ni siquiera por Batman o Robin?

-Ellos son otra cosa… -Sakura y Naruto ya estaban listos, vestidos ambos con Jeans, Naruto llevaba una camisa negra y Sakura una color Lila, sin sus bandas Ninjas.

-Hora de irme Rae, regresamos pronto.-Raven comenzó a recordar cómo fue que creo un vínculo con él.

_Flash Back_

_Raven estaba sentada frente al televisor esperando por nuevas noticias. Se recuperaba de sus heridas, era increíble como la vida da giros inesperados, ahora estaba en el apartamento de quien era su enemigo, pero ahora no podía juzgar porque estaban del mismo lado de la moneda._

_Las noticias en el televisor eran dolorosas para ella, ver imágenes de lo que solían ser sus amigos, que ahora la estaban casando, como deseaba que eso fuera sólo un sueño, un mal sueño._

_-Debes dejar de ver estas cosas.-X apago el televisor._

_-¿En dónde estabas?_

_-Negocios… traje algo de comida- Colocaba los alimentos en la mesa_

_-¿Lasaña? _

_-Era el único local abierto a esta hora.-Los dos tomaron asiento._

_-¿Lograste averiguar algo?_

_-De los Titanes… no mucho, andan ocupados con otras misiones, y si, aún te buscan.-Comenzaron a comer._

_-Muy bien, sé que no me ayudaste porque fue tu buena acción del día, he estado aquí por tres días y me sigues ayudando, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Bien, supongo que ya no puedes seguir fingiendo que todo está bien, quiero información de La Alianza.- Tomo un sorbo de su agua._

_-¿De la Alianza? Te recuerdo que apenas una semana de su creación me buscaron, no sé nada de ellos._

_-Entonces de los Titanes, código, no sé, algo._

_-¿Por qué quieres eso?_

_-Porque no puedo trabajar bien.- X comenzó por irritarse._

_-Los Titanes, es obvio que después de irme cambiaron todo ¿no lo crees? Si quieres un buen consejo, escóndete, so demasiados héroes para todos._

_-Valla, Raven, la demonesa se rinde al fin._

_-¡¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es esto para mí?!_

_-¡Pues no tienes opción, si quieres quedarte aquí por más tiempo coopera!, Ahora estamos del mismo bando._

_-Bien, creo que no necesito nada más de ti.- Raven se levantó de la mesa._

_-¿A dónde vas?- Ella no respondió y sólo salió del apartamento dejando a un chico confuso e impactado._

_Flash Back End_

-Después pasaron muchas más cosas Jason.- Raven se dijo a ella misma.

* * *

**Nave De los Plomeros**

En la nave ya se encontraban todos los integrantes de la misión.

-¿Esto es una especie de mascota en forma de nave?-Preguntaba Rouge.

-Su nombre es Ship, y el no prefiere el termino mascota.-Respondió Ben.

-Los hombres X ¿no?, No nos hemos presentado, yo soy Ben, él es Kevin.

-Mucho gusto, nosotros somos Ciclope y Rouge.

-Tu eres la clave para esta misión Rouge.- Decía Kevin.

-Algo así, la misión depende de todos.

-Solo debe lograr tocas a alguno de ellos para obtener sus recuerdos o alguno de sus poderes.-Afirma Ciclope

-Wow, que poder tan genial, ¿Podrá absorber los poderes del omnitrix?

-Créeme amigo, no querrás averiguarlo. ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

-Al bosque, el lugar donde peleamos con ellos para encontrar alguna pista.

La nave se acercaba más al lugar de los hechos.

* * *

**Nueva Dimensión**

-Llegamos.-Afirmaba Zatanna. Se encontraban ahora en un bosque y sin esperar nada se adentraron.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?-Preguntaba Jean

-Primero salir de este bosque, debemos encontrar a alguien que nos ayude.

-Bien, creo que lo segundo ya lo resolví.- Gwen apunto hacía un lugar en el cielo y una nave caía en picada.

-Ayudemos.-Jean se elevó al igual que Star. No tardaron en llegar a esa nave y por encima de ella Jean trataba de hacerse una entrada pero fue interrumpida por una especie de ave blanca enorme quien trato de chocar con las chicas.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-Pregunta Jinx.

-No sé, pero pronto lo sabremos, Zatanna con sus poderes creo una especie de tornado dirigida al ave, pero esta la esquiva con facilidad. _(Nueva Pelea. xD)._

-Star ¿cierto?, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí.-Jean al fin logra a abrir una parte de la nave y entraron. Dentro de la nave se encontraban 4 muchachos, dos de ellos se hallaban inconscientes y el resto herido tratando de controlar la nave.

-Rápido, debemos salir de aquí.- Los chicos ni si quiera se sorprendieron por lo concentrados que estaban. En ese momento tomaron a sus dos compañeros y se dirigían a las chicas, pero un fuerte choque hizo temblar todo.

-Esa maldita ave otra vez.- decía un chico rubio.

Mientras tanto Gwen Jinx y Zatanna atacaban al ave y distraerla lo mayor tiempo posible, pero fracasaron, la nave finalmente estalló y con ella el descenso de los 6 pasajeros.  
Rápidamente Star tomo a un chico de cabello púrpura, Jean levito y logró atrapar al rubio, desde abajo Gwen salvó a los dos inconscientes en una esfera.

Cuando llegaron al suelo esperaron por el seguro ataque de aquella gigantesca ave. A lo cual no estaban equivocados, el ave se dirigía a ellos con la velocidad de un proyectil, se colocaron en posición de ataque cuando algo muy inesperado sucedió: Comenzaron a caer pequeñas aves blancas, que al momento de llegar a sus objetivos explotaban. Gwen coloco un escudo, pero a la tercer explosión se rompió.

-¿Qué era eso?- Jinx buscaba al ave grande en el cielo. Y justo ahí, entre tanto humo lograron verlo, a su mirada fría y su sonrisa retorcida.

-Qué molestia y pérdida de tiempo ¿me pregunto cuánto más tiempo tardará ella?-Dijo para sí mismo el enemigo sobre el ave.

-Mandemos a este loco a volar.-Jinx lanzó sus poderes hacía el ave y Star sus destellos, pero el chico lo esquivó con mucha facilidad, de inmediato Gwen trataba de atrapar al chico, el dio una vuelta acrobática en el aire y volvió a caer sobre el ave. El ave descendió en picada hacia ellos y derribo a todos, el chico finalmente bajo.

-Esquiven esto.- De sus manos volaron pequeñas aves hacía ellos, Gwen puso el escudo nuevamente para proteger de las detonaciones. Zatanna, (quien en todo ese tiempo junto con Jean se aseguró de que los chicos de la nave estuviesen bien) creo un hechizo para atraparlo con una especie de sogas vivientes y a pesar de que logro atarle, su sonrisa retorcida seguía, como si todo lo tuviera bajo control.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Zatanna se acercó al chico.

-Novatos.-Jean tuvo un presentimiento, justo en ese momento sintió que uno de los chicos la empujaba lo más lejos posible.

…

¡BUUUUM!

-¿Qué?-Star sabía lo que había pasado, otra explosión, gigantesca, ¿En qué momento coloco los explosivos allí? ¡Claro! Cuando se acercó a ellos derribándolos.

-¿Están bien?-Pregunta el rubio que habían salvado antes.

-¡Sky!

-¡Bloom!- Seis chicas más llegaban a la escena.

-Acabemos con ese loco chicas.- Gritaba una rubia. Absolutamente todos se pusieron de pie para volver a atacar. Preparando sus energías para lanzarlas; enfrente de ellos como si el viento las llevara: hojas de papel, había cientos de ellas que poco a poco se transformaban en flores, las cuales se lanzaron como estrellas afiladas. Todos usaron la evasión, escudos y contraataques pero eso no evito que recibieran algunos rasguños.

-Suficiente.-Una voz ajena dijo. El chico del ave sonríe.

-Tardaste mucho, Konan.- Todo ese papel se amontono y poco a poco fue dando forma humana de una mujer de cabello azul.

-Vámonos Deidara, se supone que no debías llamar tanto la atención.- La mujer subió al ave junto al chico.

-Ellos se lo estaban buscando, estaba divirtiéndome un poco.

-¡Alto!-Grita Zatanna pero ellos hacen caso omiso, el ave voló lo más alto que pudo y simplemente desapareció por el cielo. Todos estaban boquiabiertos. Zatanna regreso la vista hacia atrás, estaban algo heridos y cansados pero nada grave.

-¿Quiénes eran?-Zatanna ayudaba a su equipo. Las 6 chicas ayudaban a los de la nave, y a los dos inocentes

-No lo sabemos, recibimos noticias, estaban robando cosas valiosas de Magix, cuando íbamos de camino al lugar llego ese chico con esa ave.-Responde el de cabello purpura.

-¿Esta dimensión se llama Magix?

-Bienvenidos a Magix, somos las Winx, y ellos son los especialistas.-Dice una amable chica peli-roja

-Mucho gusto, nosotros venimos de la Tierra, creo que tenemos los mismos problemas.

-Salvaron a nuestros amigos. Vengan con nosotros, Faragonda las pondrá al tanto. El gran grupo avanzó por el bosque ayudando a los más heridos para permanecer en pie.

Llegaron a lo que es la escuela de hadas Alfea, Zatanna que estaba a cargo de la misión fue directo a la oficina de Faragonda, las Winx estaban hablando con los especialistas en el patio.

-Aquí la magia se siente muy fuerte.-Jinx disfrutaba de la energía.

-Es la dimensión mágica más poderosa.-Responde Gwen.

-Oigan ¿fui la única que noto las bocas en las manos de ese escalofriante tipo?-Jean Pregunta.

-No amiga Jean, yo también logré verlas.

-Y esas nubes rojas en sus capas. ¿Qué significa?

Las cosas seguían empeorando y nadie tenía respuestas.

* * *

**Con Raven:**

Era de noche, y en su nuevo refugió ya todos dormían, excepto el chico de cabellos azabache, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo, lo sentía, se sentía de la misma forma cuando llagaba a casa una noche de luna roja. ¡Cómo odiaba ese sentimiento!

No veía la hora en que fueran por los libros que Raven mencionó para poder regresar a Konoha.

El chico entro a la habitación donde se encontraban Sakura y Raven, ya dormidas. Se acercó a la hechicera, observo la piedra en su frente. _Como la Hokague._ La observaba detenidamente, algo tenía que no le daba buena espina, en el fondo sentía que algo maligno estaba en su interior, algo incontrolable. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vuelve a tener la experiencia del sentimiento llamado _miedo_.

-¿Sigues despierto?-Preguntaron detrás de él.

-…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Sasuke había subestimado a Jason, no pensó que alguien como él…

-Ya me iba.- Sasuke dijo fríamente dejando un Jason algo enojado por acercarse a Raven.

* * *

**Jason=Red X (por si acaso XD)  
OH MY GOD! APARECE AKATSUKI! D:  
Gracias por leer. n.n espero futuros comentarios… **

**Agradecimientos a:**

Yukime Hiwatari  
XD, MUCHAS GRACIAS, si, sé que he torturado a Raven y he hecho que muchos odien a Sasuke, a la Liga y demás, pero verán porque, lo diré en el futuro. ;)  
Tomare en cuenta a tus parejas ;) ;) me parecieron inteteresantes.

Toaneo 07  
GRACIAS!, por toda esa información, la he buscado y he visto la película de Daredevil para ver como o en que momento va a entrar. También tomo en cuenta a tus parejas y nombres :D

Micasse:  
Tome en cuenta lo de enviar a Sai, y lo de Logan ;) por eso en próximos capítulos muchos miembros de la alianza reaccionarán ante muchas cosas. Hehe, Gracias.  
  
ShadowPrincess19  
Tome en cuenta las parejas de Rae xD, si habrá mucho de eso, e.e y probablemente me odien más x)

Terminex.  
Aagradezco tu información, ellos van a salir en la serie pero mas adelante, ahora quiero que me sigan odiando con el trama xD, si puedes mandarme documentos, archivos u artefactos (los mas importantes de la serie) te lo agradecería mucho C: Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Donovan  
Gracias por tu punto de vista, :D, ahora bueno, más adelante saldrá toda la verdad de porque todo mundo actúa asi, y quien este detrás de todo esto.

Fanny Greengrass  
Este capítulo se hizo por tu información, la verdad, las Winx iban a aparecer mucho mas adelante. ;).

Manzana835  
Aquí tienes la continuación x3, gracias por continuar leyendo.


	7. Advertencias

**¡Priviet!**

Aclaraciones:

**-**Dejemos esto en que Teen Titans, Liga de la Justicia, X-men y Ben 10 (Alien force) acabaron con sus enemigos, es decir, lo que vendría siendo el último cap. De la última temporada de cada una. Sin contar películas o nuevas series. Y sobre las edades, muchos se darán cuenta que la mayoría trata de jóvenes, es parte del fic, héroes jóvenes, la nueva generación o algo por el estilo.

**-**Naruto, (no acaba aún), Pero Sasuke regresa y ayuda a la lucha Shinobi contra Madara y Obito, quienes al final "mueren".

Por si acaso, hehehe:

**Teen Titans: **

Red X=Jason  
Raven  
Robin  
Cyborg  
Chico Bestia,  
Speedy (Veloz)  
Kid Flash  
Terra  
Starfire  
Jinx

**X-MEN**  
Wolverine=Logan  
Ciclope=Scott  
Sombra=Kity  
Nocturno=Kurt  
Rouge  
Jean Grey.

**Justice League  
**Wonder Woman= Diana  
Superman  
Zatanna

**Ben 10 (Alien Force)**  
Ben  
Kevin  
Gwen

**Winx  
**Bloom (por el momento)

**Naruto**  
Naruto (Obvio)  
Sakura  
Sasuke  
Gaara  
Neji  
Kiba  
Sai  
Rock Lee  
Tsunade  
Shizune

HULK (es aparte)

Ya, dejo de molestar XD

* * *

**Nuevos Héroes.  
Advertencias.**

* * *

**(Raven, Red X, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura)**

-¡Detente X!-El villano corría lo más rápido que podía.

A través de las calles oscuras de Jump City, era una noche lluviosa. Varias veces trató de perder a su enemigo, pero este insistía. Ya no podía correr más, pero tenía que hacerlo. Entro a una fábrica abandonada, se escondió entre cajas y espero a que su enemigo pasara corriendo, y así fue. Él salió en dirección contraria, ahora ya no le seguían. Caminando de nuevo por las calles fue tomado por un brazo y lo llevó a un callejón.

-¡Déjame ir!-Forcejeo con su captor.

-¡No!, No, hasta que nos escuches.

-¿A quiénes Robin? ¿A tus compañeros Héroes?, Robin, sabes bien que ella no regresara jamás con ustedes.

-Nosotros no le haremos daño.-De entre las sombras salían más héroes de la alianza, conocía sus rostros, pero no el nombre de ellos, eran pocos que se podían contar con los dedos de las manos.

-¿Y crees que aun así ella vendrá?-Por fin los dos dejaron de forcejear.

-Escucha, queremos proteger al mundo…-decía una chica.

-¡Matándola no es la solución!-X estaba listo para irse.

-Pero debemos protegerla a ella también…-X dio la vuelta bruscamente hacía la chica.

-¿De qué?-preguntó.

-De mí.-De las sombras se abren dos ojos brillantes de color carmesí. Los héroes retrocedieron. Aquel ser salía de las sombras, su maligna energía lleno el ambiente. Comenzaba a mostrarse en la luz…

_-Jason… Jason… Jason despierta.-_Su sueño fue interrumpido.

-¿Raven? ¿Qué sucede?

-Hablabas dormido… y te sacudías violentamente.

-Un mal sueño, es todo.

-Jason… ok, esto va a sonar muy cursi, y fuera de lo que yo soy…

-Hace mucho que dejaste de ser tan fría Rae, al menos conmigo, y cuando ayudaste a estos chicos.

-Bueno ya, como sea, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.-Jason comenzó a reír, hace ya casi para un año que se conocían bien, desde que la salvó de la alianza, ahora él era su amigo. E cierta parte le agrado que sucediera la creación de la alianza porque en caso contrario jamás la hubiera conocido de esta manera.

-¡No te rías!-Ella activa sus poderes y le lanza una almohada a la cara.

-Lo siento. No te preocupes, solo fue un mal sueño, puede ser que de toda esta situación; bien, bajemos a desayunar.-Llegaron a lo que sería su nuevo comedor en donde encontraron a los demás, Sasuke y Gaara ordenaban y limpiaban el lugar donde comerían, Naruto y Sakura hacían el desayuno.

-Linda familia.- Jason lo dijo de broma. Todos tomaron sus asientos.

-¿Cuándo iremos a la Torre?-Gaara sacó de inmediato el tema.

-Aún más importante ¿Qué haremos con la bestia?-Sasuke dijo. Las miradas iban hacía Raven y Jason, ahora eran como los líderes en esta misión. Jason comenzó a hablar.

-Hoy iremos al centro de esta ciudad, buscaremos a criminales para que nos den información sobre lo que ha pasado, no podemos regresar a Jump City, está muy bien vigilada.-Nadie tuvo alguna objeción, eso les serviría a los Shinobis para investigar más de la nueva dimensión.

* * *

**Bosque de Jump City (Rouge, Ciclope, Kevin, Ben y ya verán quien más…)**

-Muy bien, hemos llegado al lugar. ¿Qué hay que hacer?-Rouge pregunta

-Encontrar cosas fueras de lo común.-Decía Kevin quien era el único en investigar el territorio.

-¿Cómo fue qué esto pasó?-Pregunta Ciclope al ver el gran cráter sobre la tierra.

-Larga historia.-Kevin se acercó tratando de encontrar algo.

-Niños, jamás van a encontrar algo así.

-¡Logan! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Rouge corre hacía él.

-El profesor dijo que podrían necesitar mi ayuda, tengo buen olfato. Así que en cuanto encontremos algún camino a donde escaparon sería más fácil encontrarlos.

-Creo que ya lo encontré.- Ben encuentra unas cuantas gotas de sangre secas en el suelo entre arbustos.

-Perfecto niño.-Logan comenzó a olfatear sabiendo que quién paso por allí dejo su olor.

* * *

**Dimensión Mágica. (Zatanna, Jinx, Starfire, Gwen, Jean Grey, Bloom), (JL, TT, Ben-10, X-men, Winx)**

Zatanna salía de la oficina de la directora y se encontraba con su grupo.

-Nos enviaran su ayuda, irá a nuestra dimensión solo una de ellas, y si las cosas se complican, irán más. Se llevaron todo, así que no regresarían por nada más importante.

-Entonces hemos fracasado. Llegamos muy tarde.- Gwen decía.

-Esto nos volverá locos a todos, no sabemos nada.-Jinx comenzaba por hartarse de todo ese asunto.

-La única pista que tenemos son esos chicos que llegaron a la ciudad.- Starfire decía desanimada.

Jean lo pensó por un momento.

-¡Eso es! La clave son ellos... primero debemos atraparles, los chicos que nos atacaron llegando aquí, sus vestimentas son parecidas a los chicos que llegaron, los símbolos, algunos coinciden, como sus bandas.

-Hola.-Une peli-roja interrumpía la conversación.

-¿Si?

-Mi nombre es Bloom, yo soy el hada que las acompañare a la Tierra. Debo recuperas esos objetos valiosos de mi dimensión. Esas dos personas que llegaron, por alguna extraña razón, nadie los sintió, y nosotras luchamos un tiempo con la chica de papel, sus poderes son muy extraños, ni si quiera sé si era una criatura mágica.

-Son demasiadas cosas, lo sabemos.

-Entonces será mejor volver lo más pronto posible, hay que avisar a la alianza en cuanto antes.- Zatanna comenzó por preparar todo lo que fuese necesario para volver.

* * *

**Con los Titanes. (Terra, Ch****ico Bestia, Cyborg, Robin)**

Se encontraban en el lugar de los hechos, en los archivos secretos de la alianza, escondido en las montañas. Tenía una base completa que hasta contenía hospital, celdas y estacionamiento de todo tipo de naves.

-¿Qué sucede?-Entraba a la habitación Cyborg. Esta habitación contenía todos los archivos de cada héroe del mundo, una biografía completa de cada uno de ellos. Ahora era un desastre, todo estaba destrozado, habían saqueado todo, el suelo estaba repleto de hojas.

-Se robaron algunos archivos.- Terra logro averiguar que archivos eran.

-Son los de Raven, Jinx, Jean Grey, Rouge, Kevin Levin, y Chica Halcón.-Dijo Chico Bestia.

-¿Jean Grey?-pregunta Robin

-Sí, solo son ellos 6.

-Entiendo, manden un aviso a la Atalaya.-El verde y la rubia salen de la habitación.

-¿Cómo es que estos chicos burlaron la seguridad?

-Aquí lo veremos.- Robin reproduce un video de las cámaras ocultas.

Revelo las imágenes de dos personas, usaban capas negras con _nubes rojas_, uno de ellos tenía cabello platinado, una mirada de sádico, su arma era una oz; y él segundo era una combinación de blanco y negro, que en su cabeza era cubierto por una planta carnívora. El chico de la oz lanza un frasco y al romperse comenzó a salir un humo y al poco rato fue un ácido que se comía las paredes, el personal quedo inconsciente segundos antes de que atacasen, ya en los archivos tan fácilmente. Aunque al activarse las alarmas ellos comenzaron a hacer un desastre, pero sabían lo que buscaban, sabían exactamente en donde estaban los archivos; al tener los archivos una sombra en la pared ajena a los villanos salía, sus ojos rojos causaban un temor especial, comenzó a hacerse más y más grande, lo suficiente como para cubrir a sus compañeros de crimen y simplemente desaparecer.

Al terminar el video, el hombre mitad máquina miro a su amigo.

-¡Imposible!-Robin golpea una mesa con sus puños. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

-Tendremos que mandar el video a la alianza Robin.

-Sí, lo sé, es solo qué han pasado muchas cosas y Raven, no hemos podido encontrarle.

-Hoy iremos a ese lugar ¿cierto?

-Dije que haré lo necesario para traerle de regreso.

-Pero ese lugar está abandonado, no hay nada allí, la alianza lo ha inspeccionado millones de veces.

-La alianza, yo, en cambio, tengo una conexión con ella.

-Robin, hace meses que no la sientes, me lo has contado.

-Pero debo tratar, si aún sigue allí, esa conexión, entonces podré salvarla, debo intentar.-Ambos salen de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar hacia el vehículo de Cyborg, una vez a dentro la conversación entre ellos no paraba.

-Es la última vez que lo hago, solo quiero intentar una vez más.

-Te apoyo Robin. Pero no te escapas de lo que hiciste.-Cyborg cambia su tono.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué robaste esos archivos?-El líder se vio obligado a responder.

-Porque si no la Alianza aumentaría el nivel de búsqueda para encontrarla, hasta pedirían ayuda de héroes que trabajan por su cuenta.

-Vamos Robin, pero ¿Quién va a creer eso? Eran archivos de miembros con un pasado "sucio" o "manchado", Jinx y Rouge estaban antes del bando malo, Kevin Levin y Chica Halcón tienen la fama de alguna vez haber traicionado a su equipo. Y Jean Grey…

-Ese es el problema, yo no tome su archivo.- Hubo unos minutos en silencio.

-Entonces tenemos otro gran problema.

* * *

**(Raven y Gaara; solo 3 Oc's no tan importantes)**

Todos salieron a la ciudad vestidos como civiles comunes, las instrucciones eran claras: solo irían a buscar información y no meterse en problemas. Raven fue con Gaara, Sasuke con Naruto, Jason con Sakura.

Raven y Gaara caminaban por las calles en dónde había brujos, hechiceros o farsantes. Personas que hacían desde trucos para impresionar a las personas hasta las que prometían curas o milagros en el dinero, salud, amos, saber tu futuro.

-¿A quién estamos buscando?

-A una especie de vidente. En realidad tiene una esfera de magia especial, puede ver cualquier parte de este mundo, de esa forma sabremos qué pasa en la Torre T y saber si mis libros siguen allí.- Ella comenzó por usar sus poderes para poder rastrear auras.

Gaara se quedó observando tratando de comprender como eso funcionaba, como su energía era de esa manera y no como la suya. Algo había en sus ojos y en su forma de ser, algo que le parecía muy familiar. Odiaba a veces comportarse de la manera que lo hacía con ella, pero toda esta situación fue sorpresa, él más allá de ser el Kazekague, era alguien quién debía proteger a sus seres más preciados, y eso es lo que él haría sin importar el precio.

-Listo, es por aquí.- Entraron a una tienda de antigüedades, el lugar estaba repleto de cualquier cosa mística que se buscase, Gaara se quedó viendo a los amuletos que colgaban en la ventana. Nada fúnebre, lo que lo hacía algo especial. Era un sitio agradable.

-¿Quieres saber tu futuro?-Una anciana sentada en una mecedora se dirigía a Gaara, la anciana estaba ciega. Su aspecto no era macabro, ni misterioso, solo como cualquier persona normal de esa edad, hasta podría describirse como la típica linda abuelita.

-¿Disculpe?

-Tu futuro joven, ven dame tu mano, veo todo con el tacto.- La anciana estira sus brazos sonriendo hacia él. Gaara por un momento dudo, despacio dirige solo la mirada hacía Raven quien dio a entender que la decisión era suya. Gaara accede. La anciana tomo su mano delicadamente, su vista estaba perdida en el espacio.

-Oh, querido, veo muchas cosas grandes en tu vida, haz sido muy fuerte y cambiaste tu destino, no fue fácil ¿verdad?, puedo ver por todo lo que pasaste. Y eso es de valientes. Pero ahora veo que un mal asecha en tu vida, y vas a proteger lo más importante para ti… eso está bien.- La anciana comenzó con un tono de voz normal y dulce.

-…-Gaara no dijo nada, seguía inexpresivo, pero su gesticulación facial cambiaría al escuchar su tono de voz más grave decir:

-Pero tienes que protegerla, a ella…tú y ellos lo van a hacer, deben cuidar de ella… de él… cuidado de los ojos carmesí; debes ¡Debes alejarla del ojo carmesí!, la destrucción, la destrucción, el fin… tú… ellos.-La anciana comenzó a presionar un poco su mano, y a moverse con violencia. Él separo la mano de ella. Raven se acercó.

-Cuídala, cuídate del carmesí…

-¡Abuela!, no molestes a los clientes-Una joven bajaba de las escaleras del fondo, llego con la anciana, la tranquilizó, le puso un cobertor encima y la anciana se calmó y se recostó en su asiento.- Lo siento mucho, ella a veces se deja llevar por las imágenes que ve.- La chica tenía aspecto de una adolescente rebelde con cabello teñido de rojo y un par de perforaciones en el rostro.

-No hay problema, ¿Tú eres Ana?

-No, es mi madre, esperen aquí.- la adolescente se acercó a las escaleras y gritó:

-¡Mamá! Tienes clientes.-Una mujer de cabello castaño corto y ojos cafés bajaba, no pasaba de los 35 años.

-Ya voy Alexa, no tienes que gritar… ¿Sí? ¿Qué desean?

-Necesitamos que nos muestres un lugar.-Raven habló.

-Entiendo.- La mujer miró a su hija y ambas comenzaron a cerrar ventanas y puertas del lugar, el letrero de "abierto" cambió a "cerrado". Ahora parecía una especie de prisión. La chica fue por un objeto a la sala de a lado mientras la mujer colocaba una mesa.

-Raven, ellos parecen más bien una familia normal.

-Pero no lo somos amigo, solo que no es necesario llamar la atención, ni es necesaria la ropa de gitana, créeme, este tipo de dones provienen de las personas que menos esperas. Los amuletos o cosas de la suerte en realidad dependen de la fe o significado que le des, y ¿sabes? Lo curioso del mundo que todos esperan que sus problemas se resuelvan de manera rápida, casi mágica, cuando nadie es capaz de creer ni si quiera en uno mismo.-Ana le contesta a Gaara. Su hija Alexa traía en sus manos una plato y una manzana*, las colocó en la mesa.

-Pensé que dijiste esfera.-Gaara dijo a Raven.

-Y eso creí que era.

-Esto es Bludechko y Yablochko*-Raven y Gaara la veían con cara de "¿A quién tratas de engañar?"

-¿Cómo se supone que funciona? si es que lo hace.- Raven comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Como ya dije, no importa el objeto, sino la importancia que le des, esto es de otra cultura no muy conocida, y eso es lo que hay en mi tienda, objeto poco o para nada conocidos; lo único que debes hacer es decir el lugar que quieres que te muestre, pero concentrarte en él primero, después lanzas la manzana hacía el plato y lo demás ya vendrá.-Ambos seguían con la expresión de incredulidad y de "esto es ridículo".

-Está bien, Alexa ¿quieres hacer los honores?-Ana le da a su hija la manzana.

-¿De dónde vienen? ¿Algún lugar que quisieran ver? ¿Nada? Bien. Mmmm, ya que últimamente los superhéroes se han puesto de moda, veamos cómo les va. ¡Muéstrame a Superman!-La chica lanzó la manzana la cual comenzaba a girar por el borde y la porcelana del plato comenzó a brillar hasta formar imágenes, y allí estaba el héroe, con sus compañeros deteniendo un crimen en algún banco de la ciudad. Ellos cambiaron ligeramente sus expresiones. Alexa toma la manzana y las imágenes desaparecen.

-¿Lo ven?-Alexa le da la manzana a Raven.

-Antes de hacer esto, quiero saber algo, este objeto es muy poderoso, ¿por qué lo tienen ustedes?, es decir, con esto podrían…-Ana interrumpe.

-¿Ser grandes villanos o héroes?, No, ¿sabes? Yo no quiero fama ni que las personas me teman, es decir tengo todo lo que quiero, tengo a mi familia y nada es más importante para mí, y si te preguntas por otras personas que nos visitan, ellos se van gritándonos que esto es una ridícula y absurda farsa, pero ustedes dos _por algo_ se quedaron. Llámenlo destino, Dios o como quieran.- Raven apretó un poco la manzana, volteo a ver a Ana y Alexa, ellas entendieron el mensajes y se alejaron para dejarlos a los dos solos.

-Abuela ¿vienes?-Alexa toma a la anciana.

-Dos minutos.-dice Ana.

Al estar solos Raven lanza la manzana. Se concentró en el lugar deseado.

-Muéstrame la Torre T.-Lanzó la manzana y comenzó a funcionar, ahora Raven se concentraba para viajar en el interior de la Torre hasta su habitación, y por fortuna aún se encontraba la gran parte de sus libros, a excepción de artículos sobre su origen, probablemente miembros de la liga fueron a hacer varias investigaciones. Su habitación estaba intacta.

-¿Y bien?-Gaara dice. Raven toma la manzana.

-El plan sigue en marcha.- En ese momento entraron las tres mujeres, Ana se dirige a Raven. Alexa se llevó ambos objetos.

-Espero que les haya servido.-En lo que Raven negociaba con Ana el costo por usar el "aparato" de espionaje, la anciana de nuevo se acerca a Gaara, a pesar de no ver sabía en qué lugar estaba.

-Tal vez te asuste, pero lo que vi es real, solo ten cuidado con cada acción que hagas de ahora en adelante.

Gaara estaba a punto de decir algo.

-No puedes no creerme después de lo que acabas de presenciar. Las cosas deben ser así. Toma, te puede servir- La anciana se alejó después de depositar en su mano un anillo.

* * *

**(Jason y Sakura)(Wolverine, Ciclope, Rouge, Kevin, Ben)**

Jason y Sakura entraban a tiendas donde se vendían cosas de contrabando. Entraron a una especie de supermercado, casi vacío.

-Toma esto.-Jason le coloco una peluca de color negro a Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto para qué?

-Tu cabello es demasiado obvio, más si ellos ya te han visto, esto lo disimula un poco.-Sakura sabía que era cierto.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Espera aquí Sakura, no quiero que veas esto.-Jason sabía que tenía asuntos pendientes con alguien en específico.

-¿De qué hablas? Iré contigo.

-Por favor, yo sé cómo tratar con estas personas.-Sakura duda un momento.

-Está bien.-Sakura obedece y comienza a ver la sección de medicamentos y tratando de comparar.- De repente una venda cae al suelo y comienza a rodar hasta chocar con el pie de un chico. Este se inclina para recoger la venda.

-Toma, esto es tuyo.

-Gracias.-Sakura se acerca para recibir la venda.

-¿Vendas?-Pregunta el chico.

-Sí, hay un herido en casa.-Se limita a decir.

-Es mejor que uses esto.-El chico toma una botella de líquido desinfectante.

-Gracias de nuevo.-Sakura se aleja pero dos voces familiares a sus espaldas llaman su atención. Se esconde del otro lado del estante metálico y ve de quienes se trataban: los dos chicos que luchaban contra Sasuke y Gaara en el bosque, su amiga no estaba, más sin embargo venían acompañados por otros tres.

_Debo avisarle a Jason._

Comienza a correr hasta encontrar la puerta en donde Jason había entrado, allí fue el mayor susto del momento, pues reconocía al chico de la chaqueta verde y de camisa negra. Decide pasar a lado de ellos lo más normal hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¿Qué clase de sitio es este?-Logan no tardaba por encontrar el rastro de Jason quien se había herido, no habría demorado tanto de no ser por la gran cantidad de humo de drogas de inhalación que rondaba en el local por parte de los clientes.

-No puedes entrar aquí-Un hombre detenía a Sakura.

-Pero debo hacerlo.-Sakura golpea al tipo en su estómago como para derrumbarlo.

Comenzaba a buscar en esas habitaciones en donde se guardaba la mercancía, hasta que finalmente lo encuentra.

-¡Jason!- Sakura se acerca a él.

-Sakura ¿qué sucede?-Jason iba saliendo de una de esas habitaciones.

-Nos encontraron.

-Vamos.-Comenzaron a recorrer la enorme bodega entre pasillos de cajas en busca de una salida.

-Están cerca.-Wolverine y los demás ya habían entrado a la bodega.

-Recuerden, nada de peleas, solo observación y lograr que Rouge toque a alguno de ellos.-Ciclope dijo mientras Rouge se quitaba uno de sus guantes

Naruto y Sasuke se encargaban de tratar con ladrones menores pero peligrosos, les cuestionaban sobre la situación de la ciudad. Caminando por las lluviosas calles, viendo a su alrededor bandas de motociclistas, bebiendo alcohol o drogándose.

-¡Déjame en paz!-Se escuchaban gritos al final de la calle. Una chica estaba forcejeando con un tipo.

-Debes tener algo de dinero para nosotros.-Decía mientras trataba de arrebatar su bolso.

-¡NO!-la chica seguía forcejeando.

-¡Mamá!-Gritaba un niño de seis años de edad a punto de llorar.

-¡Dejadlos tranquilos!-Naruto golpeo en la cara a ese tipo. Tan fuerte que logro romper su nariz.

-Pagarás por esto.-Saca una pistola y apunta hacía Naruto, Sasuke se dirige hacia él rápidamente y un golpe con su katana logra desarmarlo, recordó lo que Jason le dijo de las armas.

-Naruto, lleva al niño y a la chica a salvo, me encargo de esto.-Sasuke guarda su katana. Naruto entiende la situación y se lleva a los dos hacía algún lugar más seguro.

-Ya, no quiero problemas.

-En ese caso, tendrás que cooperar.-Sasuke lo tomo por el cuello de su ropa y lo estampa contra una pared.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Información ¿Qué paso en este lugar?-Saco la katana de nuevo y la coloca en su cuello.

-¿Ciudad Acero? Este basurero está perdido… desde que la Alianza se creó, mucha gente no querría vivir acá, una ciudad lluviosa, así que la mayor parte de la población son ladrones como yo, enemigos menores. Esto debido a que la alianza se ha ocupado de otros asuntos más importantes.

-¿Qué sucedió con sus héroes? Tengo entendido que alguien habitaba esa Torre al otro extremo de la ciudad.

-Tú no eres de aquí, ¿por qué te interesan ellos?-Sasuke hizo más presión.

-Solo responde.

-Los Titanes Este, pero la Alianza los ha mantenido muy ocupados, como ya te dije, aquí solo somos enemigos menores.

-Sasuke, debemos volver, la bestia, despertó.-Sasuke suelta al ladrón y se va con Naruto hacía su guarida.

* * *

**Con Robin y Cyborg.**

Cyborg esperaba a su amigo, no entendía porque tanta insistencia de venir aquí, Robin solo estaba allí, sobre sus rodillas y ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia abajo como si estuviera rezando. Ya llevaban más de una hora. Robin solo repetía frases para ella, hablaba en su mente con ella.

Estaban en el lugar donde hace un par de años atrás ella a abrió el portal para Trigón, donde Robin comenzó su viaje para salvarle. Robin sentía que debía estar allí, que ella le hablaría de nuevo. Tenía esperanzas.

-Robin, debemos volver.

-Aún no.

-Los Titanes han preguntado por nosotros.

-Solo unos minutos más, siento que estoy por lograrlo.

-Robin, deberíamos estar buscándola o que es lo que esperas ¿Un mensaje del cielo?

Robin volteo a ver a su amigo para responder pero fueron interrumpidos por un ruido ensordecedor. Una sombra salía del suelo. Su aspecto era más que fúnebre, era totalmente oscura a excepción de sus ojos amarillos y brillantes. Ambos se preparan para atacar.

-De acuerdo, esto no es un mensaje del cielo.-Cyborg activa su cañón.

-Nunca he visto algo así.- Robin se preparaba para atacar.

Cyborg le dispara pero su ataque atravesó como si éste fuese un fantasma. La sombra llegó hacía el mitad máquina, lo elevo a más de 6 metros y lo lanzó lejos.

Robin corría hacía su amigo, pero la sombra los sostiene esta vez a medio metro del suelo. Lo toma por el cuello y acerca su rostro al de Robin como si le susurrará algo. Al principio las palabras no se entendían, pero después eran un poco claras:

_Carmesí, todo se tornará de carmesí, como sus ojos. El demonio._

Robin se quedaba sin aliento, la sombra vuelve a hacer el grito agudo y lo lanza para volar alrededor de todo el lugar y desaparecer en la oscuridad del templo.

-¿Qué era eso?-Robin se queda pensativo.

-No sé, pero no vino solo.- Cyborg y Robin se acercaron al lugar en donde estaba el cuerpo de un joven de su edad descansando en el suelo. Cabellos negros, y piel pálida casi de un muerto.

-Debemos llevarlo a la Torre, está sangrando.-Robin toma por un brazo al chico. Cyborg lo auxilia.

-Mira Robin. El símbolo de su protector en la frente…-Robin le quita el protector.

-Es idéntico al de los chicos con los que pelearon. Con más razón debemos ayudarle, y ni una palabra a la alianza.

-¿Cómo lo ocultaremos de los demás en la Torre?

-Todo mundo va a estar ocupado con los archivos robados, además hay docenas de habitaciones que no ocupamos o donde nadie entra. Será un buen lugar para que se recupere, no podemos llevarle a un hospital.-Subieron al individuo al auto T.

* * *

**Centro de Jump City (**Kid Flash, Speedy, Sombra y Nocturno (Teen Titans, X-men))

-Nocturno, están escapando.- El chico de azul reaparece frente al nuevo extraño y lo toma para llevarlo hacía los demás.

-Te tengo.

-¡Suéltame!... Akamaru ¿dónde estás?-El chico trataba inútilmente con todas su fuerzas.

Sombra y Speedy les colocaban esposas con tecnología especial.

_-Atalaya, aquí Kid Flash. Hemos atrapado a tres individuos con las descripciones de los buscados…_

_-Entendido, Superman y Mujer Maravilla, están más cerca llegarán allí en menos de 5 minutos, Atalaya fuera.-El marciano corta la comunicación._

-Vienen en camino.-El veloz se acerca a sus compañeros quien tenían vigilando a tres chicos gravemente heridos sentados en el piso. Solo estaban Kid Flash, Speedy, Sombra y Nocturno (Teen Titans, X-men). Sus refuerzos no tardaron en llegar.

-¿Lucharon con ellos?-Pregunta Diana.

-No, nada, solo los atrapamos, están casi mutilados.-Sombra sentía el dolor de tan solo verlos.

-Pero aun así no dejan de moverse.-Speedy estaba cansado de escuchar a uno de esos chicos quejarse con ellos, a pesar de lo gravemente lesionado.

-Los llevaremos a las celdas de la alianza.-Decía Diana

-¿Pero qué es lo que dicen? Nosotros no somos los malos ¡Exijo una respuesta!

-Por Dios, cállenlo-Sombra se tapaba sus oídos.

-Oye amigo, tranquilo.-Decía nocturno.

-No son peligrosos ahora, debemos llevarles a la enfermería, le avisaré a John que nos transporte.-Superman se aleja unos pasos.

-¡Yo te daré pelea! ¡No subestimes a mí juventud! ¡No te decepcionare Gai-sensei!

-Lee,… deja de… esforzarte.-el oji-perla apenas logro decir, tenía costillas rotas. Sabía por alguna razón que ellos no les harían daño, pero tampoco podrían ser considerados sus amigos, lo mejor era esperar y si es que los iban a curar. No podrían pelear en ese estado, y no tenían la más mínima idea de en donde estaban, Kiba entendía a Neji. Los tres estaban sin una pisca de chacra, gracias al cielo apenas se movían y hablaban. ¿Qué fue lo qué paso en esa pelea? Tan cansados estaban para recordar.

Sin embrago Rock Lee no paraba de moverse y de decir cosas al aire.

-¡Deja de moverte!, un crimen aquí es que este sujeto lleve un corte y traje tan ridículo como éste.-Speedy soltó a lo que Sombra y Nocturno comenzaron a reír.

-Es curioso que lo digan ellos cuando están vestidos como para un carnaval.-Kiba dijo en voz baja con un toque de sarcasmo.

-¡Te escuche!-Kid Flash le dijo al memento de levantarlo con mucha velocidad y lastimarlo.

-¡Ahhh! Oye payaso del rayo, eso duele-Kiba puso una cara de enfado.

La Mujer Maravilla observaba toda la escena. Y que a diferencia de los otros dos el chico de blanco no decía ni una palabra.

* * *

**Torre T. (Cyborg, Robin, Sai)**

Cyborg y Robin llevaron al extraño a una de las habitaciones del último piso de la torre, el último del largo pasillo.

Cyborg se encargaba de conectar las máquinas y el suero correspondiente al chico que parecía momia con tantos vendajes.

-Está estable.-Dice viendo la frecuencia de los latidos.

-No debemos dejar que salga ni que nadie entre.-Ambos planeaban colocar clave a la habitación prohibiendo la entrada a cualquier persona ajena.

-Perdió mucha sangre, tardará en despertar.

Robin comenzaba a revisar su equipamiento.

-Mira.-Dijo tomando las shurikens y los kunais.

-¿Ninjas?-Cyborg toma la katana.

-¿Por qué llevaría un Ninja esto?-Robin toma su material en donde plasma sus dibujos.

-Tel vez sea su pasatiempo.

-Y esta marca.-Levanta su protector. Seguro que se desvelaría investigando.

-¡LLEGAMOS!, Robin, Cyborg.-El verde gritaba por el altavoz de la Torre. Los dos salen de la habitación hacia la sala principal.

* * *

**En Konoha.**

**-**¡Tsunade-sama!

Shizune entra corriendo.

-Se los llevaron, a ellos también.

-¡ ¿Qué?!

La quinta golpea su escritorio causando que este se parta a la mitad.

-¿Por qué se los llevarían? Esos archivos eran falsos, sin embargo los verdaderos siguen al cuidado de los Anbu, no nos reportan ningún ataque aun. Lo importante es que encontramos escondido esto, Sai dibujo cosas claves.-Shizune le entrega pedazos de pergaminos.

-¿Qué es esto?-Tsunade los toma.

Los dibujos representaban siluetas humanoides oscuros con ojos rojos y sin embrago, solo una con ojos amarillos que rondaban, en otros se veía manchas de sangre del artista, pero sin embargo logra escribir:

"_Solo pasaron por encima de nosotros, hemos luchado por más de dos horas, pero su energía es muy diferente, son como fantasmas, no podemos hacerles daño, uno de ellos menciona el nombre Trigón"_

-Esto no pinta nada bien.-Tsunade no podía creer que estas palabras fueran escritas por un Anbu de raíz.

-Tsunade-sama, esta marca.- Shizune señala un símbolo parecido a la "S".

-Solo está en la frente de una de las sombras.

-Y sin embargo, solo una de esas sombras tiene ojos amarillos. Y se encuentra más alejada del resto.-Shizune lo señalaba.

-¡Maldición! Esto no resuelve nada.-La quinta gruñe.

.Entonces…-La mujer asiente.

-Llama a Hatake Kakashi en cuanto llegue de su misión. Su sharingan puede ser nuestra única esperanza.

-¡Enseguida!

* * *

**Realmente casi nadie lee estas partes, pero luego no entienden **** (no generalizo, sé que muchos si lo hacen ;)), bueno aquí las explicaciones:  
* ****Bludechko y Yablochko**.  
Proviene de un cuento de hadas ruso, si, esos rusos son unos locos xD, el punto aquí es que como ya lo menciona la historia, (quería dar algo más original que la típica esfera), trata de un plato que puede ver cualquier parte del mundo que le pidas mientras la manzana da vueltas a su alrededor, loco ¿no?, pero si un genio sale de una lámpara, si una alfombra vuela, si una esfera pude ver cosas, si Raven es mitad demonio, si este fic se creó, ¿Por qué la manzana y el plato no? HAHAHAH XD. Si no lo creen, vean este video:

- watch?v=o0pNAxfm7jY **en el minuto 5:10.**

**¿Para que roban el archivo de Jean Grey?  
D: Hulk despierta, y ¿encontrará a Wolvrine?**

**¿Nuevos Héroes? (Héroes que no se han unido a la alianza) Al pobre hombre araña nunca lo invitan XD**

**Sai, Kiba, Lee y Neji llegan:3 **

**¿Qué paso con Akamaru?**

**¿A quién debe salvar Gaara?**

**¿Sai confiará en ellos al depertar?**

**¿Neji, Kiba y Lee encontrarán la forma de escapar?**

**¿Leyó todo esto último como con voz de comercial? xP**

**Reviews:**

SamusTorresMcCartney: Si, ya regrese, la verdad tuve complicaciones por las series que debo meter. C: Gracias por seguir leyendo hasta ahora.

Yukime Hiwatari:, Bueno esta historia a pesar de ser un multicrossover está centrada en Teen Titans y Naruto, pero trato de lucir más a otros grupos, los equipos son combinaciones de miembros de cada grupo (Ben 10, X-men, Teen Titans, Liga de la Justicia) debido a que al ser de la alianza trabajan juntos. Esto ya es un milticrossover, y bueno con respecto a tus héroes gracias por la información ;) (a estudiarlos); a veces tengo problemas con eso. Vuelvo a ver capítulos de Naruto, Teen Titans, X-men, etc, para poder meterme en sus personalidades y saber qué es lo que ellos dirían o harían en cada situación. Pero créelo, aún falta un buen xD, tal vez hasta una saga.  
Arigato!


End file.
